Home, Sweet Home
by Princesse croquette
Summary: Lily Evans avait une vie parfaite, un fiancé idéal et l'appartement rêvé. C’était bien sûr sans compter la présence de Potter, élu sorcier le plus arrogant d’Angleterre, en tant que colocataire forcé. Vivre ensemble? Non, non, pas vivre, juste habiter..
1. La Raison d'une haine farouche

Home Sweet Home

**Auteur : **Emily ze Strange

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien ici n'est à moi… Les personnages, bien entendus, appartiennent à JK Rowling, tandis que les scénarios sont ceux d'une série sentimentale française des années 90. j'en reprend l'intrigue parce que c'est un projet plutôt amusant, et que j'aimerai le faire partager aux lecteurs du site, mais bien entendu, je n'ai d'autre gain que les éventuelles et incontournables reviews )

**Raiting : **K.. C'est soft, mais alors très très soft.

**Résumé :** « Il est le pire ennemi de la femme de sa vie… De rivalités en conflits d'intérêts, comment Lily se voit-elle contrainte de partager un meublé avec James, son éternel opposé. » Chapitre 1 : la raison d'une haine farouche.

**Notes :** La série originale se nomme « Jamais deux sans toi…t » Une jeune fille, Valentine, hérite du même appartement qu'un dénommé Thomas, (qui est fiancé) et se met en tête de le séduire en cohabitant avec lui… Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle est diffusée sur le câble à des heures impossibles :(

Ici, James est Valentine, et Lily est Thomas…

**Chapitre I : La raison d'une haine farouche.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Demanda James avec un sourire satisfait, en contemplant la mine ébahie de Sirius.

« Y'a pas à dire, c'est la classe. » Articula ledit Sirius sans pour autant détacher son regard du plafond de l'appartement.

Il est vrai que l'endroit était plus que plaisant. C'était un vaste studio situé en plein cœur du Londres sorcier, dont les hauts plafonds et l'imposante cheminée de marbre noir témoignaient de la richesse passée.

Le salon, entièrement réaménagé, était équipé de confortables sofas et d'objets décoratifs du meilleur goût. La cuisine, imbriquée dans l'espace « à l'américaine » comportait de nombreux appareils moldus dont James ignorait l'utilité. Une large terrasse s'étendait derrière la baie vitrée qui recouvrait un mur entier de l'appartement.

Une porte, sur la gauche, donnait sur une chambre d'amis quelque peu à l'abandon, tandis qu'une autre porte sur le mur de droite donnait sur la chambre à coucher principale. Bien plus grande, elle comportait un immense lit à baldaquin, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque de bois noir pleine à craquer d'ouvrages et d'ustensiles magiques.

Une salle de bain marocaine côtoyait la chambre sans même un mur de séparation. Le sol était recouvert de mosaïques bleutées, auxquelles la lumière d'un vitrail donnait un aspect fantastique.

Lorsque Sirius acheva ce petit tour d'horizon, il s'adressa à son ami, étonné :

« Ton père te le laisse tel quel ? Meublé et payé ? »

« Ouais, exactement. Je crois qu'il va voyager, tenter un tour du monde, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Une chose est sûre, il a plus du tout envie de vivre dans cet appart maintenant que sa Wendy est morte… »

« La moldue ? Tu veux dire que c'est ici que ton père vivait avec… cette… femme ? »

« Ca tombe sous le sens... Mais avoue qu'il faut être dingue pour acheter un appart dans le seul but d'y vivre avec une femme mariée, moldue de surcroît… mon père est vraiment trop bizarre. » Ajouta James, l'air rêveur.

« J'aurai bien voulu que ma famille soit 'bizarre' à la manière de ton père » répondit sombrement sirius.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle moi ! » coupa James avec un sourire qui dissimulait sa gêne.

Dans une boutique du quartier marchant, Londres côté sorcier, au même instant :

Lily déchira avec empressement une enveloppe de papier kraft et en sortit un trousseau de clefs ainsi qu'un épais dossier qu'elle fourra négligemment dans son sac.

« Evans ! On ne reçoit pas de courrier personnel au boulot… » Grogna son employeur en passant devant le bureau de Lily.

« C'est ma pause, et je vous rappelle que je n'ai plus de domicile, Mr Karl. » Répondit calmement la rouquine en détaillant un petit mot laissé dans l'enveloppe.

Dès que le vieil homme fut sorti de la pièce, la jeune fille qui occupait le bureau adjacent se précipita vers Lily.

« T'as enfin reçu les clefs ? »

« Et ouais ma vieille, je vais arrêter de squatter ta chambre de bonne et me poser dans MON appart. » répondit Lily avec un sourire satisfait.

L'autre jeune fille, qui se prénommait Sally, attrapa son amie par la main et son manteau de l'autre.

« Allez grouille, on va visiter ce petit bijou ! »

« Et donc ensuite je suis sortie avec son amie Judith, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était une vraie bêcheuse. En fait toutes les anglaises sont des bêcheuses… Et c'est pour ça que j'ai couché avec sa sœur, qui vit aux Etats-Unis. Mais c'était pas un bon coup. »

« Palpitant » commenta James sans grande conviction, tout en mâchant un énorme morceau de pain surplombé d'une prodigieuse quantité de saucisson.

« On dira ce qu'on voudra, piqua Sirius en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Mais moi au moins, j'ai une vie sentimentale. »

« Je ne crois pas que 'sentimentale' soit l'adjectif le plus approprié pour qualifier la vie dont tu parles… » Rétorqua James.

« C'est ça, esquive.. » s'amusa Sirius en avalant une gorgée de Vin rouge.

« Hey ! J'ai une vie sociale, okay ? Simplement, maintenant que j'ai un appart assez grand pour deux, je me dis que je pourrais peut être le partager avec une charmante créature… »

Sirius secoua la tête comme si son ami venait de proférer les paroles les plus insensées.

« La vie est trop courte pour être passée avec une seule personne, Jamesie. Et toutes les femmes sont folles, moins longtemps tu restes avec, mieux tu te portes. »

« Je suis pas d'accord, y'a des femmes très bien dans le monde… Et pour le jour où j'en rencontrerai une, je veux pas devenir un coureur. »

« C'est ça » murmura Sirius, mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Imagine, la femme idéale… Pas trop grande, disons environ un mètre soixante, cinquante kilos… Une longue chevelure brune ou rousse, des yeux verts étincellants, un petit nez, une bouche gourmande, de jolis petits… »

« James, t'es pas non plus obligé de me faire le portrait détaillé de la fille Evans ! » Intervint Sirius.

« T'es con, maugréa James, vexé. J'en ai plus rien à faire d'Ev… »

James fut coupé par le bruit inattendu d'une clef évoluant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laisse place à la silhouette 'pas trop grande, environ un mètre soixante' de Lily Evans qui avança de quelques pas pour contempler le salon.

Sally, qui la suivait de près, se tourna vers la cuisine américaine et sa large table à laquelle James et Sirius étaient assis. Tous deux fixaient les nouvelles arrivantes, interdit, leur bouches grandes ouvertes offrant une superbe vue sur de la bouillie d'aliment mâchés.

« Evans » soufflèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Lily se tourna immédiatement vers eux, à la fois surprise et craintive, mais lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage trop longtemps côtoyé de deux des maraudeurs, elle perdit tout sang froid.

« Potter, siffla-t-elle, écarlate. Je te laisse trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon appartement. »

« C'est mon appartement. » Répondit celui-ci, placide, en tentant maladroitement d'avaler son impressionnante bouchée pain.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule, médusée de l'audace qu'avait Potter de s'incruster ainsi chez quelqu'un pour ensuite prétendre être chez lui.

« Il appartenait à mon père. » Ajouta James d'une voix une claire, après que sa glotte aie remporté une lutte ardue contre de la nourriture pré mâchée.

« Il appartenait à ma mère. » Rectifia Lily d'une voix blanche.

« Okay, on se calme tout les deux, Intervint Sirius, presque terrifié par l'étrange scène qui se déroulait dans l'appartement. On est bien d'accord sur le fait que cet appartement était occupé par le père de James et la mère de Lily ? »

« Mon père l'avait acheté pour y vivre avec cette femme, l'appartement lui appartenait. » Conclut James.

Lily éclata d'un rire qui sonnait extrêmement faux.

« Ma mère a vidé le compte commun qu'elle avait avec mon père pour acheter cet appart et y voir son amant, y'a une nuance, quand même ! »

La joute verbale fut interrompue par une quinte de toux :

« Excusez moi, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que… Présentement… Je pige rien à rien ? »

Lily et James jetèrent le même regard impatient à Sally.

« Petit rappel des faits pour la demoiselle, répondit Sirius. Le père de James, (James senior) étant veuf, rencontre un beau jour de rentrée scolaire, à la gare de King's cross, Mme Wendy Evans, femme et mère au foyer moldue dont la fille cadette est une sorcière, miss Lily ici présente. » Sirius s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer :

« Nous ferons l'impasse sur le début de leur liaison qui reste un mystère pour tous, quoi qu'il en soit, un an plus tard, Lily apprend que sa mère a acheté clandestinement un appartement pour elle et son amant, lequel amant est le père d'un de ses camarades de classe. Quand la chose se sait, les parents ne divorcent pas, par égard pour leurs deux filles, mais ne s'adressent plus la parole. En retour, la fille aînée n'adresse plus la parole à sa sœur, lily, qu'elle déteste, et qui elle-même se met à détester le fils de l'amant de sa mère, James, qui le lui rend bien. »

Lorsque Sirius acheva sa tirade, le menton de Sally touchait presque sol.

« Il n'empêche que c'est ma mère qui a acheté cet appartement, et que par conséquent tu n'as absolument aucun droit d'y poser ton sale petit cul de branleur en puissance. » Pesta Lily.

Sirius eut un sifflement admiratif, tandis que le teint de James virait au cramoisi.

« Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire, Lil's » Chantonna Sirius.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'écria soudain la jeune rouquine en voyant Sally lui voler son sac à main. Celle-ci plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en retirer le dossier que Lily avait reçu avec son trousseau de clefs.

« Certificat des eaux… blablah…lisait-elle. Etat des lieux… on s'en fous… acte de vente, voilà ! Totalité de l'achat effectué par : Mrs Wendy Evans et Mr James Harold Potter »

« Bah ça nous avance vachement, ça. » railla James.

« Tu comprends rien à rien, Potter. » soupira Lily en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il lui je ta un regard interrogateur.

« Ca veux simplement dire que ma mère et ton père ont acheté l'appartement ensemble. A part égale. Et qu'il nous appartient… A part égale. »

« Houston, we have a problem. » conclut Sirius dans une imitation très réussie de la célèbre réplique.

« Sur ce, moi je file… » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ouais, il serait temps que j'y aille aussi. » dit Sally en déposant une bise sur la joue de lily avant de s'éclipser avec Sirius hors de l'appartement.

Lily s'assit à la table en face de James, se débarassa de son manteau et but une longue gorgée de vin rouge dans le verre de Sirius.

« Hey, c'est du chardonnay, c'est pas de l'eau gazeuse ! » protesta James.

« En avais b'soin. » bafouilla la jeune fille en reposant le verre vide sur la table.

« Panique pas, on va bien s'arranger… » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix très calme en regardant fixement la jeune sorcière.

« J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, Potter. Dit-elle sombrement. Alors je te laisse ma part... »

« Eh bah, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple… » Sourit-il, incrédule mais presque convaincu que tout ça était le fruit de son irrésistible charme.

« Vas-y, dit moi ton prix. »

James mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, puis répondit :

« Ah ouais, d'accord. Mais là ça va pas être possible. J'ai pas une thune. » Mentit-il

« Te fous pas de moi Potter ! Protesta Lily. Je sais très bien que t'es riche comme Crésus… »

« Ah oui mais là mais non. Mon père est en procès avec Gringotts, l'accès au compte familial est bloqué, et tu sais comment sont les gobelins. Non là, j'ai pas un gallion pour au moins six mois… Par contre, si toi tu me rachètes ma part… » Proposa-t-il.

« Mais tu le fais exprès ? Protesta Lily, riant jaune. Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas un rond ! mon proprio a mis un terme à mon bail, je suis à la rue ! »

« C'est regrettable. Convainc James. A la limite, si t'as nulle part où aller… Tu peux toujours venir ici. »

« J'espère bien, c'est chez moi ! » s'étouffa Lily.

« Bien. » conclut James.

« Attends, t'as pas compris ! Cria Lily. Il est pas question que j'emménage ici si tu y vis _aussi_. »

« Alors tu vas avoir un sérieux problème, Evans, parce que je ne rachète pas, je ne vends pas et je ne pars pas. » James arborait à présent un sourire extrêmement suffisant.

« Génial. Trancha Lily. On va garder chacun une moitié de l'appart. On a qu'à construire un mur, une moitié sera largement suffisante pour une personne. »

« Alors ça tu vois, c'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que t'aies eue. Parce que mon père et ta mère, ils ont acheté l'appart avec une grande cuisine, et une grande salle de bain. Et si on construit un mur, ça va être moyennement pratique pour toi de te faire des œufs au plat dans le lavabo, et pour moi de prendre une douche dans l'évier. »

En une seconde chrono, Lily avala le peu de Chardonnay que James et Sirius n'avaient pas décimé.

« Je ne peux décemment pas vivre avec toi, Potter. » Articula Lily.

« Mais pas _vivre_ ! _Habiter_ ! »

Lily le regarda avec horreur.

« Je suis pas du tout envahissant, j'ai horreur du désordre… je… je te laisserai la grande chambre, je passerai pas beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, et je ferai même les courses. » Ajouta-t-il comme si cette tâche était digne d'être le treizième exploit d'Hercule.

« Va falloir établir des règles. Je veux pas que tu ramènes n'importe qui dans mon appart, quand je vois tes fréquentations… »

« Sirius serait outré… » Remarqua James.

Lily lui jeta un regard indifférent.

« On ramène personne ici. » Opina-t-il.

« Sauf Jack, bien sûr. » Rectifia Lily le plus naturellement du monde.

« Qui ça ? » Le visage de James s'assombrit d'un coup.

« Mon fiancé, évidemment. » répondit Lily avec dédain.

« Ah ! Alors les autres ne peuvent pas ramener leurs 'fréquentations' mais toi, bien sûr, tu peux accueillir ton mec ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Protesta Lily. Jack est l'homme de ma vie. »

« Oh mais on ne dit pas ça à la légère, Evans ! Dis plutôt 'un homme dans ta vie', c'est beaucoup plus prudent. Qui sait ce que te réserve l'avenir… »

« Si j'avais su que l'avenir me conduirait à cohabiter avec le type le plus arrogant d'Angleterre, je me serai tiré une balle depuis longtemps » Rétorqua Lily en fusillant James du regard.

« Si ça te gènes tant que ça, pourquoi tu vis pas chez cet 'homme de ta vie' ? » Trancha James d'une voix sèche.

« Il vit avec son frère… Répondit Lily, gênée. Et comme son frère n'a que 16 ans, il doit s'occuper de lui, c'est tout… Il peux pas se permettre de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah, c'est moche… » Répondit James en arborant un air compatissant, tandis qu'il venait de décider que, puisque ce Jack, qui n'était probablement qu'un rat de bibliothèque avec un balais de quiddich dans le cul, ne 's'occupait' pas convenablement de sa future ex-fiancée, c'était lui-même, James Potter junior, qui allait s'en charger.


	2. Vanille Vs Chocolat

**Auteur : **Emily ze Strange

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien ici n'est à moi… Les personnages, bien entendus, appartiennent à JK Rowling, tandis que les scénarios sont ceux d'une série sentimentale française des années 90. j'en reprend l'intrigue parce que c'est un projet plutôt amusant, et que j'aimerai le faire partager aux lecteurs du site, mais bien entendu, je n'ai d'autre gain que les éventuelles et incontournables reviews )

**Raiting : **K.. C'est soft, mais alors très très soft.

**Résumé :** « Il est le pire ennemi de la femme de sa vie… De rivalités en conflits d'intérêts, comment Lily se voit-elle contrainte de partager un meublé avec James, son éternel opposé. » Chapitre 2 : Vanille vs Chocolat

**Notes :** Je reprends toujours les scénarios de la série, bien sûr, il a y a un gros travail d'adaptation, donc si quelque chose cloche au niveau des différences sorcier/moldu, s'il y a des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

J'ai été très surprise de l'accueil de cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à rencontrer autant de connaisseurs de la série, et j'en ai été extrêmement contente. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre (beaucoup plus long) vous plaira :)

Home Sweet Home

**Chapitre II : Vanille vs Chocolat**

(Une semaine plus tard…)

Lily achevait tout juste de référencer les nouveaux chaudrons que son patron lui avait demandé de trier par couleur, lorsque arriva l'heure de sa pause, et avec elle, plus ponctuel qu'une montre suisse, son fiancé Jack.

« Arrêtez de bosser immédiatement, jeune fille… Je vous kidnappe. » Murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je venais de finir. » Répondit Lily. Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un rapide baiser.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Il y a une nouvelle confiserie sur le chemin de Traverse, ils vendent des sorbets vanille-patchouli à l'alcool de cacao. »

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds et Jack ajouta d'un ton rassurant :

« Tu seras pas obligée de manger. »

« Je viens pas pour la nourriture. » Commenta Lily en souriant.

« Moi non plus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple était attablé à la terrasse de la nouvelle confiserie, à l'ombre d'un parasol enchanté qui pivotait seul en fonction de l'orientation des rayons du soleil.

Optant pour la prudence, Lily et Jack avaient respectivement choisi les parfums vanille et chocolat.

« Comment va ton père ? » Demanda Jack à sa fiancée.

« Plutôt bien… il a perdu ma mère le jour où il a appris qu'elle le trompait, au fond, qu'elle soit morte ne change pas grand-chose. »

Jack regarda Lily avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, lui reprocha-t-elle. J'ai passé sept ans en ne voyant ma famille que quelques semaines par été, j'y peux rien maintenant, si je suis pas proche d'eux. »

« C'était quand même ta mère, et elle était fière que tu sois une brillante sorcière »

« Parce que ça lui a permis de se trouver un amant du tonnerre. » ironisa Lily.

« Mouais, enfin… Il est comment cet appart ? »

« Quel appart ? » demanda distraitement Lily en abandonnant sa glace pour piocher dans celle de Jack.

« Celui dont t'a hérité, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ah lui… oh… Pas mal. »

« Pas mal comment ? »

« Pas mal… pas mal, quoi. » s'impatienta Lily.

« Ben ça me parle vachement, ça. » marmonna Jack.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » demanda brusquement Lily.

Jack rougit soudainement.

« Ben c'est que… tu vois, la fin de l'été approche, Kevin va retourner en internat à Poudlard, et il reviendra pas à Londres avant Noël. Du coup, je vais être seul chez moi, toi seule chez toi… »

Lily s'étouffa avec la glace au chocolat qu'elle grappillait à Jack depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

« C'est pas possible. » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ! S'écria Jack, vexé. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on vive ensemble ! »

« Je peux pas. Je... j'ai... Il y a une légère anomalie dans le bye dans mon appart. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Un très léger, un insignifiant détail… »

« Lily, explique toi. » Jack semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

« Il y a… un colocataire »

Ce fut au tour de Jack de s'étouffer avec sa glace.

« Et comment ça se fait ? » demanda-t-il en se maîtrisant pour garder son calme.

« Il s'est avéré que ma mère ne possédait qu'une moitié de l'appartement… Or, l'autre moitié avait en fait été achetée par son amant ; et le propriétaire ne veut pas partir. »

Jack, devenu plus blanc que de la craie, cria si fort que les passants lui jetèrent des regards inquiets :

« T'as osé emménager avec l'amant de ta mère ! »

Lily secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Mais non chéri, avec son fils ! »

Le jeune homme fixa sa fiancée sans comprendre.

« Je croyais que ta mère sortait avec le père de James Potter ? »

Lily détourna le regard et déglutit.

« Mais c'est le cas, mon amour. » dit-elle finalement d'une voix de petite fille venant de faire une bêtise.

Jack semblait passer par toutes les couleurs possible. Il avait fait ses études à Serdaigle, et n'avais jamais eu cette admiration générale pour les maraudeurs, encore moins pour James Potter, qui, tout au long de la septième année, avait couru sans le savoir après la même fille que lui.

« Et n'oublie pas que si je partage un appartement avec Potter, c'est avec toi que je partage ma vie. » S'empressa d'ajouter Lily

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Bien entendu, tout ça est provisoire… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Jack croisa les bras sur son torse et adressa à sa fiancée un sourire amusé, qu'elle ne vit pas tant elle était occupée à achever la glace de celui-ci.

« C'est ce que j'adore, chez toi. » Sussura-t-il.

« De quoi ? Le fait que je partage provisoirement mon appartement avec Potter ? » Demanda Lily en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Non, pas ça. » Répondit-il sombrement. Puis, désignant du menton la glace à peine entamée de sa fiancée :

« Non, j'adore le fait que tu commandes des glaces à la vanille et que tu finisses systématiquement par me voler mes glaces au chocolat, parce qu'en fait, tu les préfères. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Protesta Lily en reposant sa petite cuillère enduite de chocolat.

« Bien sûr que si… Avoue, les choses que tu aimes t'attirent dix fois plus quand tu ne les possèdes pas. »

ooOoOoOoo

James sortait de sa chambre, mal réveillé (depuis l'arrivée de Lily dans l'appartement, il avait, comme promis, emménagé dans la plus petite des deux chambres, dont le lit s'avérait être nettement moins confortable), simplement vêtu d'un large tee-shirt et d'un caleçon noir. Il s'assit en tailleur sur un des tabourets de bar qui entouraient la table de la cuisine et, sans se soucier de l'heure -bien tardive pour un petit déjeuner- se saisit de toutes sortes d'aliments.

Il s'apprêtait à engloutir une énorme bouchée de pain beurré noyée dans du café noir, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa place à Lily, suivie d'un grand jeune homme qu'elle tenait par la main.

« Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pour dix minutes » dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jack, avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

James détailla le nouveau venu avec une lueur froide dans le brun de ses yeux d'habitude si chaleureux. Le fiancé de Lily mesurait au minimum un mètre quatre vingt dix, et rien n'irritait James autant que le fait de parler à un homme plus grand que lui.

De plus, il se trouvait que les cheveux clairs de Jack étaient parfaitement coiffés en une queue de cheval qui se recourbait tranquillement sur sa nuque. Ses yeux gris qui avaient jeté des regards amoureux à Lily quelques minutes auparavant, détaillaient désormais l'élégance des lieux avec une étincelle qui, pour James, révélait clairement le projet de Jack d'emménager un jour avec Lily dans l'appartement.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa contemplation hostile par son morceau de tartine qui, amolli par le café brûlant, lui arracha un cri en tombant sur son entrejambe.

Jack se rendit alors compte de la présence de James dans la cuisine, et se dirigea vers lui avec un regard inquiet.

« Besoin d'aide, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la table.

« Je contrôle la situation. » Grogna le concerné. D'un geste énervé, il balaya le morceau de pain qui s'écrasa sur le carrelage dans un bruit humide et peu élégant.

« Je suis Jack. Jack Jenkins. » Se présenta Jack en tendant une main amicale à James.

« Jack Jenkins… Répéta James en butant sur chaque consonne, avant d'éclater de rire. Putain, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours, un nom pareil ! »

Jack se rembrunit :

« Ca vaut toujours mieux que de s'appeler Potter. »

James adressa un regard noir au fiancé de Lily.

« Tu viens de poudlard ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Ouais. Serdaigle. »

« T'as pas la tronche d'un Serdaigle. » Remarqua James.

« Comment je dois le prendre ? S'énerva Jack. Parce que dans un sens comme dans l'autre ça me paraît insultant. »

James s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Lily enroulée dans une serviette de bain, ses cheveux humides cascadant sur ses épaules nues.

« Je suis prête dans deux… oh merde, Potter t'étais là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une vive teinte cramoisie, avant de faire marche arrière et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes fixaient encore la porte, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux dans le vague.

« Je vais épouser cette nana. » articula Jack en faisant face à James.

« Bah ça va, j'avais cru comprendre… » Marmonna celui-ci, un brin énervé.

« Non tu comprends pas… Je compte la demander en mariage, sérieusement. »

« Hein ? s'exclama James. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà fiancés ? »

« Disons que… le mariage a toujours été plus où moins à l'ordre du jour, mais y'a rien eu d'officiel, pas de… d'écrin, de bague, de demande à genoux… »

« Ben c'est pas l'originalité qui t'étouffe. » Maugréa James.

« Je t'emmerde, ok ? D'ailleurs je compte régler ça dès ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ta coopération. »

« Il se fout de ma gueule… » Murmura James, effaré.

Jack feignit ne pas l'entendre et poursuivit :

« Lily va aller à son boulot, pendant ce temps là je fais des courses, je reviens ici et je prépare un dîner. Elle va revenir à vingt heures, il faut impérativement que tu aies déserté l'appart à ce moment là. »

« Tu préfères pas que je reste, pour vous jouer du violon ? » Demanda James le plus sérieusement du monde.

La seule réponse de jack fut un regard hargneux.

« T'as qu'à l'inviter au resto, cracha james. Et fais pas chier le monde. On t'a jamais dit que ça se faisait pas d'inviter des gens chez d'autres gens ? »

« Au resto, y'aura pas moyen de planquer une bague sous une serviette de table. Je sais que tu connais pas Lily, mais c'est pas le genre de fille à aller se repoudrer le nez chez ses dames, crois moi. »

« J'en ai rien à carrer, démerdes toi. »

« Je te paye ton dîner dans le restaurant que tu veux. » Supplia Jack.

« J'aime pas bouffer seul. »

« Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant… »

« Va chier. »

« Okay, je te paye le dîner pour toi et un pote. »

« Si je vois un pote, je vois les deux autre avec, c'est une tradition. »

« Je vous invite tous les quatre, c'est à mes frais, ça marche là ? »

« Remus a une copine et il sort jamais sans elle. »

« Quand y'en a pour quatre y'en a pour cinq, me fait pas chier, Potter. »

« Sauf que sa copine, elle bouffe comme quatre. »

« 80 gallions pour tout le monde. Je t'en supplie Potter. Fais-le pour Lily. »

« Si je voulais faire quelque chose pour Evans, je l'empêcherait de se fiancer avec un naze pareil. Mais comme j'en ai rien à foutre, je veux bien de ton pognon. »

« T'es un pote. » murmura Jack dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Si c'est mon amitié que tu veux acheter, ricana James, il va te falloir bien plus que 80 gallions. »

A ce moment là, Lily apparut hors de sa chambre, un peu plus vêtue que précédemment, attrapa son manteau et son sac et sortit de l'appartement en entraînant jack par la main.

« J'suis à la bourre, ma pause se finit dans deux minutes… A plus, Potter ! » Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte.

James attendit quelques secondes durant lesquelles il s'assura que le couple s'était éloigné de l'appartement, puis il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et griffonna sur un morceau de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau :

_Sirius, besoin urgent des maraudeurs ce soir, un dîner de fiançailles à foutre en l'air, je t'expliquerai. Sois là le plus vite possible. Peter, Remus et Mia nous rejoindrons plus tard._

_James_

_Ps : tu veux toujours t'acheter un minibar ? J'ai 80 gallions dont je sais pas quoi foutre…_

Il plia en vitesse le parchemin, et en rédigea deux autres à l'attention de Peter et Remus, à qui il demandait d'inviter la jeune Mia, une sorcière exubérante de passage à Londres pour la semaine.

Il confia les trois courriers à Harold, un vieux hibou royal très capricieux qui refusa de s'envoler avant d'avoir été gratifié de son biscuit quotidien.

ooOoOoOoo

Une heure plus tard, Sirius apparaissait dans la cheminée du salon dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. James l'attendait, confortablement installé dans le canapé qui lui faisait face, habillé d'une manière dont, cette fois, il n'aurai pas à avoir honte devant l'élégance tranquille de son rival.

Sirius sortit de la cheminée en sifflant d'admiration face au confort et à la place qu'elle offrait pour les voyages par poudre de cheminette.

« Rappelles moi de m'incruster chez toi plus souvent, il est foutrement classe, ton appartement. »

« Malheureusement, il est un peu étriqué pour trois personnes, alors quatre… » Rétorqua James.

« Comment ça, trois ? » Demanda Sirius en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés de James.

« Disons que le fiancé d'Evans a plus où moins décidé de s'installer ici, et que l'idée ne me plaît que très moyennement. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » S'esclaffa Sirius en se saisissant d'une bouteille de Rhum qui traînait sur une table basse et en avalant une généreuse lampée à même le goulot.

« Il va la demander en mariage. Ce soir. Et si elle dit oui, j'imagine facilement la suite de l'histoire. »

« En quoi ça te concerne, qu'Evans se marie avec un plouc ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant son ami intensément.

« Justement, c'est pas un plouc, c'est le genre de type avec qui elle pourrait choisir de finir sa vie, parce qu'il est plutôt convaincant, dans le rôle du mec cool. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors c'est pas le mec qu'il lui faut… »

« Je suppose que le mec qu'il lui faut, c'est toi ? »

« Déconne pas, Sirius… Je suis trop bien pour elle ! Répondit James avec un rire hautain. Non, l'empêcher de devenir Mme Jenkins, c'est juste un service que mon auguste personne, dans son infinie mansuétude, a décidé de lui rendre. »

« Oh, tant mieux ! s'exclama Sirius, feignant le soulagement. Un moment, j'ai cru que c'était juste un moyen pathétique et médiocre de combler ton ennui en courant de nouveau après la fille qui t'a envoyé chier pendant toute notre dernière année. »

James perdit son sourire et se fit plus sérieux :

« J'ai fait un nombre incalculable de conneries à Poudlard, mais s'il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais faite, et que je ne ferais jamais, c'est courir après Lily Evans _par ennui_. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, il se contenta de servir un verre de rhum à James, et ils trinquèrent, verre contre bouteille :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

ooOoOoOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, un feu se déclara à nouveau dans la cheminée du salon, Jack en sortit, les bras chargés de paquets, et se dirigea avec difficulté vers la cuisine sous les regards indifférents de James et Sirius.

Il posa bruyamment ses achats sur la table et s'assit sur un tabouret, essoufflé.

« Merci de votre aide les gars, sympa, franchement. »

« Voyons, ça nous fait plaisir. » lança Sirius en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Jack ne répondit pas et sortit de sa veste un sac de toile frappé du sceau de Gringotts. Il le lança négligemment sur la table basse, devant James, où il atterri bruyamment. Le jeune homme soi-disant pauvre n'y jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil.

« J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Avança Jack. J'ai une heure trente pour organiser le dîner, Lily arrive à vingt heures, alors c'est pas pour donner l'impression de vous foutre dehors, mais vous vous barrez à quelle heure ? »

« Remus, Peter et Mia viennent nous chercher à dix-neuf heures quinze. » répondit tranquillement James.

Lui et Sirius continuèrent de paresser dans le salon tandis que Jack s'affairait en cuisine, d'où émanèrent bientôt les délicieuses senteurs d'un dîner prometteur.

A dix-neuf heures, Il avait achevé de dresser la table, et sous les observations constantes des deux maraudeurs, il déposa un écrin de velours noir sous la serviette de lily.

James et Sirius se levèrent et tournèrent autour de la table en inspectant chaque recoin du dressage pourtant parfait.

« Y'a pas à dire, tu t'en est sorti comme un chef. » Approuva James.

« Comme un chef, c'est le mot, convint Sirius. A moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? » demanda Jack, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Non, rien c'est parfait. Répondit Sirius. Mais c'est vrai que pour un dîner aux chandelles, ça manque un peu de chandelles, justement. »

« Pourquoi tu prendrais pas celles qui sont dans la chambre de Lily ? Proposa James négligemment. Les grandes chandelles blanches qui ne se consument jamais et qui sentent la vanille ? »

« Les bougies, bien sûr. » Soupira Jack en se tapant la tête du plat de la main. Il courut dans la chambre à leur recherche sans se méfier une seconde.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour évaluer la cruauté du geste, James souleva la serviette de table et s'empara de l'écrin, qu'il enfouit dans une des poches.

« Tu déconnes, vieux… » Grinça Sirius sans pour autant parvenir à maîtriser un large sourire.

« C'est qu'un emprunt… » Murmura James en ressortant l'écrin pour l'ouvrir et contempler la bague. Celle-ci était un anneau d'or massif, surplombé d'un diamant flamboyant emprisonné dans un petit cœur doré. Une seconde de contemplation suffit amplement aux deux jeunes hommes pour se rendre compte de la laideur de l'objet. James cacha à nouveau la bague dans sa poche, non sans arborer une expression à la fois triomphante et horrifiée.

Jack revint de la chambre, une bougie dans chaque main, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et laissait place à une Lily Evans quelque peu en avance.

ooOoOoOoo

Lily se figea en pénétrant dans son appartement, constatant avec un certain effroi que deux des maraudeurs ainsi que son fiancé se trouvaient chez elle, autour d'une table dressée dans les règles de l'art du dîner aux chandelles.

Jack cacha les deux bougies derrière son dos dans une tentative désespérée pour conserver l'effet de surprise.

« Tu rentre en avance, chérie » Dit-il sans le moindre naturel.

« Oui… Répondit-elle rêveusement. Trier des chaudrons par couleur prend moins de temps qu'on ne le pense, si on part du principe qu'ils sont tous noirs. »

« Très perspicace. » approuva Jack.

« Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu fais dans mon appartement, avec deux chandelles dans les mains et les mains derrière le dos ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en s'approchant dangereusement d'un Jack paralysé.

« Excuse-le, Intervint James. Il est tellement nerveux qu'il en oublie les convenances. » Ce faisant, le jeune homme brun débarrassa galamment les épaules de Lily de son manteau, tandis que Sirius versait du champagne dans deux flûtes.

« Pardon ma chérie. » Convint Jack. Il jeta un regard noir à James, lui arracha le manteau de Lily des mains et le déposa lui-même sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, avant d'arracher les flûtes de champagne des doigts habiles de Sirius pour les apporter à sa fiancée.

Lily se saisit d'une flûte, inquiète, et regarda Jack vider la sienne d'un trait.

« Potter et Black vont partir dans un petit quart d'heure, expliqua-t-il. Et on pourra dîner tranquillement tous les deux. »

« Bien sûr, confirma James. On ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher. »

« Qui ça, 'on' ? » Demanda Lily avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Ha, on peux quand même pas sortir sans Peter et Remus… » Répondit Sirius comme si ce fait était l'évidence même.

« Génial. J'ai toujours rêvé que les maraudeurs au grand complet viennent squatter mon appart ! » S'écria Lily.

« NOTRE appart. » Avança James sur le même ton.

Lily le fusilla du regard. Elle posa sa flûte sur la table basse dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, puis se dirigea à grand pas dans la cuisine, prenant place sur un tabouret.

« Maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas, j'ai faim, moi. »

Elle retira négligemment la serviette de table du centre de son assiette et commença à emplir celle-ci avec tout et n'importe quoi.

Le cœur de jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il rejoignit sa fiancée et vérifia la serviette, jeta des regards inquiets par terre, avant de plonger sous la table.

James et Sirius se firent soudain très discrets et se rejoignirent leur place habituelle dans le canapé du salon.

« T'as perdu quelque chose, chéri ? » Demanda Lily d'un ton inquiet alors que son fiancé avançait à quatre pattes sous la table.

« Tout baigne ! » Répondit celui-ci en relevant brusquement la tête. Celle-ci rencontra la table dans un bruit sonore.

« Chéri ? » demanda Lily avec un sourire consterné.

« Ca va… bégaya Jack. Je… J'ai perdu… tes clefs. »

« Celles qui sont accrochées près de la porte ? » Demanda James à voix haute, puis, s'adressant à Lily :

« Il est un peu distrait, le pauvre. »

« Merci, Potter. » Répondit Jack en émergeant de sous la table. Venant tout juste de comprendre, il fixa James avec un regard furibond :

« C'est vrai que t'es bien placé pour savoir où se trouvent les affaires des autres, pas vrai ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parle… » Répondit James en regardant Jack comme si celui-ci venait de s'évader de la section psychologique de St Mangouste.

« Moi non plus. » Murmura Lily en lançant exactement le même regard.

A ce moment là, Un violent feu se déclara dans la cheminée, et deux maraudeurs accompagnés d'une jeune fille brune en sortirent.

Jack sut que sa soirée en tête à tête avec Lily était foutue à ce moment précis: Quand retentirent dans le salon des éclats de voix dignes d'un jour de fête nationale.

Non contents de se réjouir mutuellement d'une soirée entre potes, les maraudeurs se mirent en tête de présenter la jeune Mia au couple, puis de célébrer leurs retrouvailles avec Lily en la prenant tour à tour dans leurs bras, tout cela bien sûr, dans la plus parfaite ignorance du dîner ou même de lui, le fiancé.

« Et… vous avez pas la très légère impression d'être en retard, non ? » Proposa Jack en regardant sa montre.

« Non. Répondit Peter en jetant un coup d'œil à la sienne. Dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, comme convenu. »

« Dix neuf heures quarante-cinq… » Répéta Jack en fixant James avec un regard haineux.

« Bon, et si tout le monde se mettait à l'aise ? » Intervint joyeusement le concerné, en évitant avec soin de croiser le regard de Jack.

« Champagne pour tout le monde ! » S'écria Sirius en faisant apparaître cinq flûtes supplémentaires, pleines à ras bord d'un délicieux champagne qui disparut du même coup de la bouteille achetée par jack.

Mia vida la sienne d'un trait et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Jack.

« C'est vraiment gentil d'organiser cette petite soirée ici, avec tout le monde… Souffla-t-elle. J'espère pouvoir te remercier convenablement… »

Jack déploya de prodigieux effort pour ne pas plonger son regard dans le décolleté de la jeune fille, tout en retirant le bras qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules.

« Ca m'étonnerai que ton petit ami apprécie. » Répondit-il avec un rire nerveux.

« J'ai pas de petit ami. »

Jack regarda Remus avec effarement.

« Je croyais que t'étais sa copine. »

« Non, sa cousine. » Rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

« Oui, sa cousine ! » s'écria James comme si Jack avait proféré la pire absurdité.

Le cri de James interrompit Lily dans sa discussion avec Peter, et elle posa les yeux sur son fiancé qu'elle vit assis à une distance peu raisonnable de ladite cousine.

« C'est pas tout, mais nous on va passer à table ! » S'exclama Jack en s'extirpant du canapé et des bras de Mia.

« Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. » Lui fit écho Remus en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Et ça sens foutrement bon. » Approuva Peter.

« C'est vraiment sympa de nous inviter, Jenkins. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

« Hey, j'invite personne, moi ! s'étrangla Jack. A part toi, chérie. » Dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

Mais Lily regardait d'un œil étrange James s'éclipser dans sa chambre en tenant Mia par la main.

« Ah ouais, et les 80 gallions, c'était pour quoi ? » Railla Sirius.

« T'as rien compris, je vous invite à manger, mais dehors.. ! »

« Quels 80 gallions ? » hurla Lily.

« Mais rien ma chérie. » Soupira Jack en tentant misérablement d'éviter une crise.

« De toutes façons, on préfère manger ici. C'est vrai, c'est sympa, c'est convivial… » Relativisa Remus.

« Et puis, quand y'en a pour deux, y'en a pour sept. » Ajouta Peter en éclatant de rire.

Lily observa les maraudeurs vider son frigo de tous ses aliments comestibles, et tenta de ne pas faire attention à James et Mia qui sortaient de la chambre, celle-ci reboutonnant son chemisier.

ooOoOoOoo

Le repas s'acheva près de quatre heures plus tard, lorsque il fut certain que la cuisine avait été débarrassée de tous ses vivres.

Remus, Peter et Mia transplanèrent, devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises tant ils étaient imbibés d'alcool.

James, épuisé, s'affala sur le canapé, prenant grand soin d'écraser de tout son poids le manteau de Jack qui y reposait.

Ledit jack, au bord de la dépression nerveuse, entraîna Lily sur le balcon et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé… » Souffla-t-il.

« Désolé de quoi ? » demanda Lily en se serrant contre lui.

« De cette soirée… J'avoue qu'elle ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme je l'imaginais. Je... Je voulais qu'on soit seuls tous les deux, que tu sois fière de moi, que tu… que tu acceptes d'être ma femme. Officiellement. »

Il plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux, étonnés, de Lily qui haussa les sourcils.

« J'avoue que je n'aurai jamais imaginé de toi un tel culot. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu organises un dîner dans mon appartement, dîner auquel tu invites les quatre sorciers les plus inconvenants d'Angleterre, et leur homologue féminine. Tu te laisse draguer par cette nymphette, tu te fais dépouiller de ton argent, et tu oses me demander d'être ta femme, sans même... sans même un genoux à terre, un écrin, une bague que tu aurais pu… j'en sais rien moi, cacher sous ma serviette de table ? »

Jack sembla prendre vingt ans d'un coup.

« Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi avant qu'on regrette tous les deux cette soirée, dit calmement Lily. Et tu auras d'autres occasions de me demander d'être ta femme. »

Son fiancé hocha la tête se dirigea dans le salon, suivit de la jeune femme. Il enfila son manteau, et, avant de transplaner, s'adressa à James :

« Au fait, maintenant, tu pourrais me rendre ce que tu m'as volé. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda James avec un regard innocent.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Absolument pas. Mais, distrait comme tu es, appuya James, tu pourrais avoir laissé cette chose (quelle qu'elle soit) dans la poche intérieure de ta veste. »

« C'est ça, ouais… répondit jack en fouillant la poche sans aucun espoir.

Sin visage se figea lorsqu'il rencontra l'objet.

Il retira vivement sa main et à l'intérieur s'y trouvait l'écrin, soigneusement enveloppé dans un soutien gorge de dentelle rose.

Lily devint blême et interrogea jack du regard.

« C'est à Potter ! » Expliqua-t-il comme si ce fait était une évidence.

« Excuse moi, mais je ne porte jamais de dentelle rose. Intervint l'intéressé. Sauf dans certaines circonstances houleuses sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas, et qui sont, de toutes manières, de la faute de Sirius.»

Lily ignora la dernière phrase de James, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de fiancé, lui marmonnant :

« On en parle demain »

Jack, épuisé, regarda James avec un sentiment haine profonde, puis, lui lançant le soutien gorge, il transplana.

ooOoOoOoo

« Je compte sur toi pour le rendre à Mia. »

« Alors tu penses qu'il est à elle ? » Demanda James d'un ton innocent, en s'amusant avec les bretelles élastiques.

Lily s'assit sur un tabouret et entreprit de finir la bouteille de rhum qui avait fait le tour de la soirée.

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu fasses bon accueil à Jack. » Murmura-t-elle à l'égard de James qui s'assit en face d'elle.

« Mais quand même… Vous auriez pu être moins vicieux. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Tenta James, mais il ne pouvait plus, à présent, dissimuler le large sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage comme dans ses yeux.

« Aller jusqu'à lui voler la bague… » Murmura Lily, pensive.

« Je ne lui ai pas 'volé'… » Rectifia James.

« Et le soutien gorge ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

James haussa les sourcils, étonné :

« Je lui ai volé un soutien gorge ? »

Lily toisa James l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire.

**J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous me laisserez une gentille review si c'est le cas, ou une méchante review si c'est pas le cas, et que je vous reverrai pour le troisième chapitre :)**


	3. Vanille Vs Chocolat II

**Auteur: **Emily ze Strange

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien ici n'est à moi… Les personnages, bien entendus, appartiennent à JK Rowling, tandis que les scénarios sont ceux d'une série sentimentale française des années 90. j'en reprend l'intrigue parce que c'est un projet plutôt amusant, et que j'aimerai le faire partager aux lecteurs du site, mais bien entendu, je n'ai d'autre gain que les éventuelles et incontournables reviews )

**Raiting : **K.. C'est soft, mais alors très très soft.

**Résumé :** « Il est le pire ennemi de la femme de sa vie… De rivalités en conflits d'intérêts, comment Lily se voit-elle contrainte de partager un meublé avec James, son éternel opposé. » Chapitre 3 : Vanille vs Chocolat II

**Notes :** Merci à tous pour vos encouragement constants, et pardon aux éventuels lecteurs auxquels j'aurai oublié de répondre (hormis ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site).

On m'a demandé combien de chapitres je comptait écrire, or, la série m'offre la possibilité d'en écrire un minimum (approximatif) de 20. (Bien entendu, la longueur, la fréquence et la qualité dépendent de mon humeur changeante :p ) S'il y a un épisode en particulier que vous souhaitez voir dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

PS: Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent, en fait, je dit que des conneries moi.

Home Sweet Home

**Chapitre III: Vanille vs Chocolat 2**

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut réveillée par le bruit sourd de coups donnés à la porte. Elle s'étira bienheureusement, se pelotonna dans ses draps et murmura d'une voix pâteuse :

« Mmmmoui ? »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et le visage amusé de James apparut. Il contempla un instant l'amas de cheveux roux qui dépassaient de sous une épaisse couette, et, avisant la décence de Lily, s'introduit dans la chambre.

La jeune fille, fermant obstinément les yeux, perçu un corps étranger agenouillé près de son lit.

« Jack ? » Murmura-t-elle sans trop d'espoir, et dans l'unique but d'irriter James.

« Si c'était lui, je serai déjà mort, Evans. »

Se décidant à ouvrir les yeux, Lily vit le visage de James à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, qui la contemplait avec des yeux amusés.

« Oh, c'est toi, Potter… » Maugréa-t-elle en adoptant un ton déçu.

« Ton attitude ne me touches point, jeune et vile créature. » Siffla James.

La jeune fille cacha son visage endormi dans son oreiller et y étouffa un rire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« A vrai dire, je suis tellement charmé par la sympathie avec laquelle tu m'accueilles que j'en oublie la raison de ma venue. »

« Potter… » Grogna Lily.

« Voilà, je suis venu te dire que je quitte l'appartement et que je te laisse tout ce qui m'appartiens sans rien te demander en échange. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Lily en se redressant brusquement dans son lit.

James, ne prétendant pas à la même retenue que Jack, ne se fit pas prier pour laisser ses yeux glisser sur le satin noir qui recouvrait la poitrine de Lily.

« Pour le week-end. » Articula-t-il finalement en redirigeant son regard vers les yeux de Lily.

« Un moment, j'y ai cru. » Rétorqua-t-elle en concentrant tous ses efforts dans la feinte d'un sentiment de déception.

« Avoue que je t'ai fais peur… » Murmura James.

Pour toute réponse, Lily plissa ses yeux verts et adressa une grimace dès plus mature au jeune homme.

« J'ai été invité par quelques anciens de l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard pour superviser le recrutement des joueurs d'une équipe locale. » Expliqua James en reprenant son sérieux. « Les essais dureront tout le week-end. »

« Et ça se passe où ? » Demanda Lily, en repensant avec nostalgie à l'équipe de Quidditch dont les membres étaient de merveilleux apollons : beaux, populaires et musclés.

« A Poudlard, justement. » Répondit James avec un sourire.

Lily le regarda avec effarement.

« Je vais dormir dans des appartements de préfets, me saouler au whisky pur-feu devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et puis organiser des raids nocturnes dans les cuisines de l'école. » Soupira-t-il avec contentement.

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je t'envie, Potter. » Grogna la jeune fille avec un sourire jaloux.

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se redressa vivement.

« Je dois filer, Evans… Alors, ne profite pas de mon absence pour faire des conneries. Pas de bordel, un frigo plein à mon retour, et… Pense à fermer la porte à clefs avant de dormir. »

Lily le regarda avec un air amusé.

« On ne sait jamais. » Ajouta James le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je ferai attention. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Bon week-end, Evans. » Souffla-t-il avant de transplaner.

« Toi aussi, Potter. » murmura-t-elle en contemplant l'espace vide où James se tenait un dixième de seconde auparavant.

Puis, avisant le week-end et l'appartement libres qui s'offraient à elle, elle s'empressa de saisir un morceau de parchemin et une plume, griffonnant un mot à l'intention de Jack.

A ce moment là, la silhouette de James réapparut dans la chambre.

« J'en étais sûr ! » s'écria celui-ci en pointant du doigt le mot que Lily venait d'écrire.

« Potter… »

« Lui-même. Bon, j'avoue que c'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais tu pourrais attendre que je sois parti avant de te précipiter vers ton petit ami. »

« Tu étais parti. »

« Tu pourrais attendre que je sois reparti après être revenu ! » Précisa James avec un sourire triomphant.

Lily haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« C'est bon, je m'en vais. Mais fais pas de bêtises avec lui… c'est un gentil garçon, mais il a les nerfs fragiles. » Soupira James avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Lily mit de côté le message à l'intention de Jack et s'enfonça avec bonheur dans ses oreillers.

« Au fait, Evans… » Murmura James en réapparaissant négligemment dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? » Marmonna l'intéressée.

« Je sais bien que c'est peine perdue, mais… Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? »

Lily se redressa pour de bon dans son lit, et dévisagea James qui semblait vaguement gêné.

« Ca pourrait être sympa, t'es une gryffondore aussi après tout, bien que j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais la tête d'une Serdaigle. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Potter, tu as manifestement un problème avec les Serdaigles, grimaça Lily. C'aurait été avec plaisir, je t'assure… mais je doute que partir en week-end avec toi soit la meilleure chose à faire après la soirée catastrophique d'hier soir. »

« Je m'en doutais. » Sourit celui-ci en réponse.

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ? » Demanda Lily.

« Promis. » Répondit James en affichant un large sourire.

Il transplana pour de bon, mais dans le doute, Lily attendit plusieurs minutes pour sortir de son lit et se promener en nuisette dans l'appartement pourtant vide.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de sa chambre, son regard se posa sur la table de la cuisine. Un grand sachet y trônait, probablement rempli de viennoiseries diverses, et dégageait une délicieuse odeur de beurre et de chocolat. L'odeur que tous les petits déjeuners devraient avoir, songea Lily.

Elle ouvrit le sachet avec convoitise, et y trouva, surplombant une quantité impressionnante de croissants et de pains au chocolat, une petite carte sur laquelle l'écriture fantasque de James Potter disait :

BON APPETIT

(A consommer avec modération, ça donne des boutons, et personne n'aime les boutonneuses, même pas les Serdaigles)

Reconnaissant là la délicatesse légendaire de James, elle lança négligemment la carte et mordit avec avidité dans un croissant. Rejoignant le salon, elle passa devant la chambre de James. Une grande pancarte y avait été accrochée, et la même écriture s'y inscrivait :

INTERDICTION FORMELLE DE RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE

(Sauf si c'est pour me laisser un cadeau)

Lily eut un sourire amusé, ainsi que la pensée, bien furtive, que James pourrait lui manquer.

ooOoOoOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Lily savourait la tranquillité nouvelle de son appartement en dévorant un livre, confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon, la silhouette de Jack apparut dans la cheminée.

Elle lui avait envoyé, peu après le départ de James, un court message l'invitant à passer le week-end chez elle.

Le jeune homme avança de quelques pas dans le salon et sa fiancée lui sauta au cou. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, puis s'interrompit en jetant un regard inquiet dans l'appartement :

« Et Potter ? »

« Parti pour le week-end » Susurra Lily en mordillant le cou de Jack. Celui-ci répondit à la provocation par une judicieuse séance de chatouilles qui les amena à rouler parmi les coussins du canapé. Les choses présageaient tout juste de devenir sérieuses lorsque jack se redressa pour faire face à Lily :

« Et tu l'as cru ? Tu trouves pas ça louche ? Il est peut être pas parti, au fond… Peut être qu'il… qu'il… a enfilé une cape d'invisibilité et qu'il nous espionne ! » Jack commença à scruter l'appartement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que James Potter apparaisse soudainement au beau milieu de la cuisine et éclate d'un rire triomphant en laissant tomber à terre une de ces capes magiques.

« Il est à Poudlard, pour les sélections d'une équipe de Quidditch. Il revient dimanche soir, et si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'apprécierai qu'on ne passe pas ces deux jours de tranquillité inattendue à parler de lui. » Rétorqua Lily en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour garder son calme.

« Bien sûr. » Murmura Jack avant de reprendre _exactement _là où il s'était arrêté, ce qui provoqua chez Lily un fou rire douloureux. Se tortillant maladroitement sous les bras puissants de Jack, elle n'en vint qu'à aggraver sa position, et se retrouva prisonnière du jeune homme. Il lui adressa un sourire triomphant en amenant leurs deux visages au même niveau, ses cheveux clairs libérés de leur queue habituelle caressants doucement la peau délicate de Lily. La jeune fille admit sa défaite en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de jack pour détruire, en un long baiser, la distance qui séparait encore leurs deux visages.

« N'empêche… » Soupira Jack lorsque ses lèvres se décollèrent de celles de Lily.

« Mmh ? » murmura cette dernière.

« Je me demande par quel miracle Potter a été engagé parmi des recruteurs de Quidditch. Il est tellement… immature, et puéril… »

Lily se libéra violemment de l'emprise de jack et, se redressant brusquement, rejoignit sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait le sentiment inexplicable, et pourtant bien réel, que le week-end qui s'annonçait allait être _pourri_.

Et pourtant, elle était encore loin, très loin de la vérité.

ooOoOoOoo

« Non je veux dire, il n'est pas 'foncièrement' méchant, (encore que ce serait un autre débat que de déterminer la nature profonde, malsaine ou pas, de James Potter) mais il y a tant de futilité, de vanité en lui, sans la moindre once de caractère adulte… Il est évident que c'est encore un enfant, c'est probablement pour ça qu'il vit encore aux crochets de son père… »

Lily se retourna dans son lit en tentant vainement de ne pas prêter attention au babillage incessant de son petit ami.

Seul avec elle dans un lit, au réveil après une nuit plutôt ardente, il trouvait encore le moyen de lui démontrer 'par A plus B' à quel point James Potter n'était qu'un illustre gamin comparé à lui, Jack Jenkins, qui valait, sans nul doute, infiniment mieux.

« On dit que la vanité est le seul défaut qui soit risible, et c'est bien tout ce dont peut se vanter Potter : son orgueil fait rire. En définitive, tu sais ce qu'est Potter ? »

« Mon colocataire ? » proposa Lily sans trop d'espoir.

« James Potter est un clown. » Jack eut à peine le temps de méditer sur la profondeur de son propre raisonnement, lorsque ledit James Potter transplana dans la chambre :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le clown ? » Lança-t-il avec hargne au fiancé de Lily.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu nous espionnes ? »

« Je suis rentré plus tôt parce que les sélections ont été reportées. Cracha-t-il avec dédain. Je passais juste devant la porte d'Evans quand j'ai entendu le passage où je 'fais rire les gens par ma vanité'. »

« On t'as jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ? »

« Ni toi à insulter les gens en face ? »

« Faut croire que… » Mais Jack fut coupé dans son élan par sa petite amie qui s'écria d'une voix perçante :

« Auriez vous l'amabilité extrême de vous barrer de ma chambre, sur le champ ! »

De mauvaise grâce, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Je ne t'insultais pas. Lança jack. J'expliquais à ma fiancée quelques facettes de ton comportement, facettes que, comme je lui ai souligné, l'on retrouve parfois chez les enfants turbulents. »

« Je t'emmerde, okay ? Cracha James. Je ne suis ni un clown ni un enfant turbulent, et encore moins quelqu'un qui tolère qu'on parle de lui derrière son dos. »

« Mais je suppose que dans ton univers de taré, ruiner un dîner de fiançailles fait partie des choses 'tolérables' ? »

« La plaisanterie est infiniment plus tolérable que la mesquinerie pure et simple, en effet. »

« Tu me pardonneras si tes petites 'plaisanteries' de l'autre soir ne m'ont pas fait rire. » Répondit Jack d'un ton amer.

« C'est quand même pas de ma faute si t'as aucun humour. » Conclut James, faussement désolé.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, tu la fermes. » Trancha Lily en sortant de sa chambre après avoir revêtu une tenue décente. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son visage fatigué, et sa personne toute entière était manifestement exaspérée.

« Merci chérie. » Dit Jack en lui lançant un regard entendu.

« Toi aussi tu la fermes. » Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes jetèrent des regards contrits au sol de l'appartement.

« Vous me pompez l'air, tous les deux ! »

« Mais c'est pas moi c'est lui ! » Gémit James en désignant le fiancé de Lily.

« Ta gueule ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Il a ruiné notre dîner de fiançailles ! » s'écria ledit fiancé en adoptant le même ton que si James avait assassiné trois petits garçons sourds et muets en les démembrant au couteau à pain.

« Il a attendu que je sois parti à l'autre bout du pays pour balancer des horreurs sur mon compte à sa petite amie ! »

« N'importe quoi… » Se défendit jack avec arrogance.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça Evans ? Je vais te dire pourquoi il a fait ça, tu veux

Que je te dise pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Non. » Rétorqua Lily.

« Eh ben je vais te le dire quand même ! Continua James. Il a fait ça parce qu'il est jaloux de moi, il est bête et moche, il sait même pas organiser une soirée, et en plus, il pue, des pieds ! »

« STOP ! »

Les deux hommes prirent soin d'éviter le regard furieux de la jeune rouquine.

« J'en ai plus que marre de vos conneries ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous vous le dites, et vous réglez vos comptes tous les deux ! Comme des grands ! Moi, je vais faire un tour. »

Lily sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et y laissa son fiancé et son colocataire.

ooOoOoOoo

La soudaine disparition de Lily coupa cours à toute dispute entre les deux hommes, trop choqués pour réagir. James ouvrit deux bierraubeurres et ils les sirotèrent tranquillement en regardant la télévision, appareil moldu auquel la jeune sorcière les avait initié tous les deux.

« J'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'ils avaient engagé un nouveau ministre de l'éducation à la sorcellerie… » Annonça tranquillement Jack.

« Oui… approuva james. Un certain Drewfur, un Gallois je crois. Je sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose, après tout, c'est Dumbledore qui dirige réellement l'éducation. »

« Entièrement d'accord. »

« Au fait, à propos de nos… nos… 'Différents'. Je m'excuse d'avoir un peu bouleversé vos fiançailles. »

« Bah, c'est rien, dans le fond, c'était plutôt drôle… Et puis, je suis désolé d'avoir raconté quelques petits trucs à Lily sur ton compte. »

« Ca va, on oublie… » Soupira James.

« Et puis tant qu'on y est, faut que je te dise… Ajouta Jack. Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ton compte que Lily ne m'aie insinué auparavant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de toi. Que tu étais une sorte de 'gamin perturbé'. »

« Confidences pour confidences, répondit James sur le même ton : Elle m'a dit de toi que tu étais 'tristement banal'… Un type un peu mou mais tout à fait _gentillet_. »

« Sympa. Très sympa. »

« Oh elle est un peu vache sous ses airs charmants… Sourit James. Surtout quand elle parle de ton parfum. »

« Tiens donc ? »

« 'Suffocant' a-t-elle dit. Une odeur intempestive de vinaigre blanc mariné à l'urine de rat. »

« Urine de rat ? C'est intéressant. » Déglutit Jack.

« On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est hypocrite quand même. » Lança James avec un regard perçant.

« Surtout quand elle parle de toi… Ton côté 'zonard' comment elle m'a dit ? Ah oui, que tes pyjamas étaient d'un goût tellement douteux que la croix rouge n'en voudrait pas, de peur de traumatiser les nécessiteux. 'Les elfes de maisons sont mieux vêtus que lui', c'est ce qu'elle a rajouté… »

« Elle est à mourir de rire, cette Evans… Surtout quand elle cherche à t'imiter. Alors là, dès que t'as le dos tourné, mais elle te rate pas ! »

« Mais toi non plus elle te rate pas ! D'ailleurs je me rappelle, c'était vendredi… »

« Et avec Remus, qui en rajoutait… »

« Mais attends tu te rends pas compte de l'histoire…. »

« Au point d'en mourir de rire… »

« Quelle horreur je t'assure… »

« T'aurais entendu ça… »

Les deux sorciers se turent pour vider d'un trait leur bierraubeurre respective, et, étrangement, leur haine mutuelle se trouva reportée sur la personne de Lily Evans, qui allait manifestement passer un très, très sale week-end.

ooOoOoOoo

Après deux heures passées à errer dans un parc du quartier, Lily se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle pensait avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités quant au dénouement des incessantes disputes entre Jack et James, (y comprit celle où elle aidait l'un des deux à nettoyer les restes de l'autre), pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle trouva ce soir là dans son appartement.

Les deux hommes se tenaient debout dans le salon, examinant une multitude de babioles disséminées sur le canapé. Plusieurs cadavres de bierraubeurres avaient échoué sur la moquette, et, fait plus inquiétant encore, une nouvelle garnison de boissons alcoolisées trônait sur la table de la cuisine.

Semblant ne pas avoir remarqué Lily, Jack et James continuèrent de discuter des derniers évènements sportifs de la saison tout en déballant une collection d'objets aux armoiries des 'Ballycastle Bats' une équipe Irlandaise pour laquelle les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient découvert une passion commune.

« Vous parlez chiffons maintenant ? Avança Lily avec un sourire amusé. Je suis contente de voir que vous n'en êtes plus à vous crêper le chignon… »

« Je t'en prie chérie, on a passé l'âge d'être puéril. » Répondit Jack en étalant sur la table basse un vaste étendard noir frappé d'une chauve-souris écarlate.

« Vous avez fait la paix ? »

« La paix ? On n'était pas en guerre que je sache. » Rétorqua James.

« C'est toi qui le dit… » Murmura Lily en regardant les deux sorciers avec suspicion.

« Ah je t'assure. Répondit-il. Non, Jenkins et moi on s'entend très bien, on a le même point de vue sur certaines choses, et même sur certaines personnes… C'est un type très chouette… »

Tout en disant cela, James brandit un drapeau rouge en forme de chauve-souris, sur lequel le nom de l'équipe s'inscrivait en lettres noires.

« Moi aussi je suis un type chouette, hein ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Bien sûr, très chouette. » approuva Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors, tu préfères lequel ? »

La jeune sorcière resta un instant sans voix, avant que James n'ajoute :

« Des drapeaux… tu préfères quel drapeau ? »

« Ah, euh… celui de gauche. » répondit Lily en désignant la chauve souris géante.

« Je préfère l'autre… » Commenta James avec un reniflement déçu.

« Moi j'en aime aucun, intervint Jack. »

« En revanche, ça c'est très bien… » Reprit James en jetant une écharpe rouge sur ses épaules.

« Ah oui, c'est super. Approuva Jack. Ecoute, tu peux même la prendre, je la met jamais. »

« Ah bah c'est gentil, merci ! »

« Dis merci à Lily, c'est elle qui me l'a offert. »

« Merci Evans. »

Lily haussa les épaules et se résolut à ne plus chercher la signification du comportement des deux hommes.

« Tiens, tu peux même prendre ça ! » Continua jack en exhibant un grand chapeau de sorcier rouge orné de chauve-souris en caoutchouc qui battaient des ailes en rythme.

« Elle me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. » commenta-t-il.

« Oui mais j'aime pas beaucoup, non… » Répondit James.

« T'as raison ça fait un peu tarte. »

« Evans, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu as des goûts de chiotte d'un point de vue vestimentaire. »

« Merci Potter » grimaça-t-elle.

« En parlant de ça… Ajouta Jack. On a fait un peu de tri dans tes affaires, tes vieilles chemises de nuit, tout ça… On a fait des sacs pour la croix rouge. »

« J'espère que ça va pas traumatiser les nécessiteux. » Marmonna James avant d'éclater de rire de concert avec Jack.

Effarée, Lily courut dans sa chambre, et en ressortit blanche comme un linge :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon mur ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« On voulait te faire une surprise, on a commencé à repeindre. » Répondit jack.

« Oui, pis on a arrêté, parce qu'on a trouvé que le vert pomme, c'était pas terrible… En définitive. » Ajouta James.

« Des explications. Maintenant. Trancha Lily. Sinon je fais un massacre, et je vous… »

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de l'appartement qui les fit sursauter tous les trois.

« Ah, déjà ? » demanda James en courant à la porte.

« Déjà quoi ? » Intervint Lily.

« Quelques amis à nous… » Répondit son fiancé.

« Pourquoi ils passent pas par la cheminée ? » demanda Lily sans comprendre.

« La cheminée est un peu étroite pour huit personnes, ma chérie. »

James revint dans le salon, suivi des incontournables maraudeurs, et de cinq autres sorciers qui avaient déjà été présentés à Lily en tant qu'amis de Jack. Tous brandissaient des packs de bierraubeurres, de whisky pur feu, ainsi que des drapeaux de diverses équipes de Quidditch.

La jeune sorcière regarda d'un œil vide les huit énergumènes s'avancer dans le salon en y déposant leurs provisions, aménageant en quelques coups de baguette un véritable temple du Quidditch, dont l'autel était la sacro-sainte télévision, que James avait réussi à enchanter de manière à ce qu'elle retranscrive en temps réel le match que les Bats disputaient contre les Frelons de Wimbourne.

ooOoOoOoo

Lily éternua bruyamment et sa voisine de bureau se tourna vers elle.

« Huit… Ils étaient huit. Dit-elle à Sally. Ils se sont bourrés la gueule devant la télé, ils ont saccagé l'appartement, et pour finir, ils ont organisé un match de Quidditch sur la terrasse. »

« Et comment tu expliques le rhume ? »

« C'est Sirius qui a explosé la fenêtre de ma chambre à deux heures du matin en essayant d'arrêter un but. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas réparée ? »

« Ils avaient organisé une chasse au trésor avec ma baguette. Je l'ai retrouvée que ce matin, plantée dans une part de flan à la pomme, dans la baignoire. »

« J'admet qu'ils ont pas été cools… Commenta Sally avec un petit rire. Mais quand même, bien des nanas donneraient tout ce qu'elles ont pour une soirée avec huit mâles au paroxysme de leur virilité. »

« Je m'en serais passée de leur virilité, bougonna lily. En plus, un pervers nommé Marvin a essayé de me peloter. » La jeune fille eut une grimace écoeurée.

« Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut. »

« Pas ça. Lily renifla bruyamment. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, Jack ! Et Potter… Je pensais qu'il m'aimait… Aussi… Personne m'aime plus. »

« Moi je t'aime ! » Répondit Sally en enroulant deux bras protecteurs autour de son amie.

« Allez, remets toi, Lil's… Oublie-les pour ce soir et viens dormir chez moi ! On regardera des films à l'eau de rose, on mangera du pop-corn et on se fera les ongles des pieds, en protestations à tout leur étalage de testostérone. »

« Ca fait des siècles que j'ai pas vu de films à l'eau de rose. » Murmura Lily avec une certaine nostalgie.

« C'est bien connu, le film à l'eau de rose est le meilleur remède contre les hommes. »

« Ouais, ouais, il me faut mes affaires pour demain, des fringues, et le prototype de la nouvelle ligne de chaudrons. Je peux pas retourner là-bas, faut que tu me donnes un coup de main… » Supplia Lily.

« J'ai compris… » Soupira Sally en enfilant son manteau et en se dirigeant vers la cheminée de service.

ooOoOoOoo

Une flamme discrète s'éleva un instant dans la cheminée de l'appartement de Lily et James, et Sally en sortit. Elle se jeta à quatre pattes sur le sol jonché de bouteilles vides lorsqu'elle aperçut Jack et James dans la cuisine, achevant de finir des saladiers pleins de chocogrenouilles.

« Au fond, y'avait rien de méchant dans le fait de donner à la croix rouge… » Disait Jack.

« Evidemment. Où est le mal dans le fait de donner aux pauvres ? »

« Bah voilà. On essaie d'aider, et toute de suite, c'est mal vu. »

« Les femme sont folles. » Conclut James en apercevant le dos de Sally se mouvoir derrière le canapé.

« Obstinément folles. » Approuva Jack en transplanant devant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se heurta la tête contre les genoux du jeune homme. Elle se redressa brusquement et adressa un timide salut au fiancé de Lily.

« On peux savoir ce que tu fais à quatre pattes dans mon salon ? » Demanda James en transplanant derrière la jeune fille.

« Je… viens chercher des affaires pour Lily. »

« Ah tiens ? Je croyais pourtant qu'elle habitait ici… » Suggéra Jack.

« Oui, mais c'est-à-dire que là, elle peux pas renter… elle va en… en Ecosse. En voyage en écosse, pour une conférence sur les chaudrons aérodynamiques. Ordre du boss. »

« En Ecosse, hein ? » répéta James.

« Ca n'explique pas le fait que tu te déplaces à quatre pattes. » Remarqua jack.

« Bien vu. »

« Oui, euh, je... J'avais… je voulais pas déranger. C'est vrai, je suis pas chez moi, quand même. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Jack.

« Oh, je t'emmerde, Sally. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais, ben moi j'vais y aller… » Dit-elle en reculant vers la cheminée. James la stoppa en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Gentille petite Sally… ah là là… Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, l'Ecosse, les chaudrons, tout ça… C'est grotesque. Il y a un homme, c'est ça ? »

« Elle viens chez moi ce soir, regarder un film à l'eau de rose ! » s'exclama la jeune fille face aux accusations d'adultère que lançait jack.

« Evans déteste ce genre de films. » Intervint James.

« Alors, chez qui elle va dormir ? C'est chez Marvin, c'est ça ? » Continua jack.

« Je savais que t'aurais pas dû l'inviter, lui… Avec son regard torve qui se pose sur toutes les belles nanas. »

Le fiancé de Lily jeta un regard étrange à james.

« … Et les autres. » Se rattrapa celui-ci, mais le regard de jack ne devint que plus étrange encore.

« Elle a l'intention de me plaquer ? » Demanda-t-il soudain avec une vive inquiétude.

« Elle va vivre ailleurs ? » Murmura James, non moins inquiet.

Sally éclata soudain d'un rire cristallin :

« Messieurs, il est temps de régler vos comptes avec Lily, comme des grands, dit-elle. Je serai vous, je rangerais tout ça et je ferai des excuses, avant que ça ne devienne vraiment grave. »

ooOoOoOoo

Lily observait la Cheminée de service avec une certaine inquiétude, et elle poussa un cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie accompagnée des deux sorciers qu'elle pensait avoir fui.

Jack haussa un sourcil amusé :

« On te fais peur, maintenant ? »

« T'as l'air tendue, Evans. » Approuva James.

« T'as besoin de repos, ma chérie… Allez, on rentre. » Dit-il en la saisissant par un bras.

La saisissant par l'autre, James entraîna la jeune fille dans la cheminée, et Sally répondit au désarroi de Lily par un regard impuissant, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans une flamme verte.

ooOoOoOoo

De retour dans son appartement, Lily jeta un regard émerveillé au salon qui avait repris un aspect normal. Toutes les chauves souris, bouteilles d'alcools et autres souaffles avaient disparus.

« Et oui, on a tout rangé. » Annonça fièrement James.

« On a réparé la fenêtre de ta chambre, et enlevé toute la couleur vert pomme de ton mur. »

« Bien entendu, toutes tes affaires sont à nouveaux rangées dans tes placard. »

« Sauf peut-être quelques sous-vêtements, si c'est le cas, c'est Marvin. » Conclut Jack avec un sourire d'excuse.

Lily lui jeta un regard étrange avant de s'installer confortablement dans son canapé.

« Enfin t'en fais pas, j'ai bien fait comprendre à ce pervers qu'il ne devait plus s'approcher de toi. Et comme ça tu ne penseras plus de moi que je suis _gentillet._ »

« Gentillet ? J'ai jamais dit ça. » S'amusa Lily.

« Ah tiens ? » Déglutit jack.

« Oui, tu comprends, j'ai un peu inventé, à cause de tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos du gamin perturbé. » Toussota James.

« Quel gamin perturbé ? »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard haineux à Jack.

« Et mon parfum, tu le trouves comment ? Un peu suffocant, non ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Pas du tout, j'aime bien ton parfum. » Répondit Lily sans comprendre.

« Et mes pyjamas ? Je fais toujours concurrence aux elfes de maisons ? » Cracha James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Potter ? » Soupira Lily en regardant son colocataire avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Connard ! » s'exclama ledit colocataire en fusillant Jack du regard.

« Je savais bien que je pouvais pas te faire confiance. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Tu peux parler, question confiance, alors qu'il y a une heure t'accusait ta copine de te tromper ! »

Lily jeta un regard effaré à son fiancé.

« Moi au moins, rétorqua celui-ci, je ne me ridiculise pas en m'obstinant à draguer une fille qui me déteste, quitte à m'immiscer dans sa vie de couple. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, de ta copine ! Cria James en évitant le regard de Lily. Et parlons-en, de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres, parce que laisse moi te rappeler que tu n'es pas encore ici chez toi ! » James avait hurlé sa deuxième phrase, et le silence qui s'en suivit lui offrit un horrible contraste.

Lily, plus blême que jamais, se releva du canapé et bouscula les deux hommes en quittant le salon.

« Chérie, attends… » Murmura Jack.

« Barre toi. » Répondit-elle d'une voix indifférente.

« Je suppose que je suis le seul à partir. » Répondit-il en jetant un regard vexé à James.

« J'habite ici, crétin. » cracha celui-ci.

Jack transplana sur le champ, laissant sa fiancée à nouveau seule avec son colocataire.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura celui-ci.

« Désolé de quoi ? rétorqua Lily en lui faisant face. T'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, cette petite discussion était très… instructive. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage où tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je réponde, Evans ? Je ne suis plus celui qui s'est entiché de toi en dernière année, rentre toi ça dans le crâne, j'ai changé. »

« Non, t'as rien compris Potter. Répondit Lily avec un sourire triste. Un moment, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire marcher cette cohabitation en entretenant des rapports amicaux, mais c'était peine perdue, puisque justement, tu n'as pas changé. »

« Peut être qu'au fond on est tous les deux restés les mêmes, trancha-t-il. Je suis un gamin arrogant et superficiel, toi une intellectuelle coincée, avec une vie médiocre, qui est probablement intelligente mais en tous points infoutue de prendre les bonnes décisions pour elle-même. »

« Je te hais, Potter, et sur ce dernier point au moins, rien n'a changé. » Articula Lily. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière elle, et constata avec rage et frayeur qu'elle venait tout simplement de mentir.

James sentit soudain un horrible nœud lui contracter l'estomac, qu'il attribua à la méchanceté de Lily, et non pas à un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité. Il rejoignit également sa chambre, décidé à y dormir pour la première fois de tout le week-end. Il arracha avec lassitude l'écriteau qu'il avait scotché deux jours plus tôt, et, s'affalant sur son lit, remarqua la forme inhabituelle de l'oreiller. Il le souleva et une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut un paquet brillant surplombé d'une carte.

Le papier glissa sous les doigts fébriles de James, et révéla une vieille photo un peu jaunie par le temps, protégée par un cadre en bois. On y voyait les septièmes années de Gryffondor, portant sur leurs épaules leur équipe de Quidditch au grand complet. Le Capitaine de l'équipe agitait d'une main une large coupe en or, tandis que de l'autre il décoiffait inutilement les cheveux déjà rétifs de l'attrapeur, James Potter. Les autres maraudeurs étaient au premier plan puisqu'ils portaient leur ami et vainqueur du jour, tandis que dans un coin reculé, parmi une bande de filles surexcitées, on distinguait, rayonnante, Lily Evans qui souriait.

_N'oublie pas le Poudlard de nos plus belles années, _

_Parce que la prochaine fois, je viens avec toi._

_(Parole de Gryffondor)_

James reposa brusquement la photo, et, la carte toujours en main, se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il vit alors Lily, à la porte de la sienne, qui venait manifestement de faire la même chose.

« Je suis désolé. » Soufflèrent-ils d'une même voix, avant d'amorcer un rire gêné. Lily posa les yeux sur la petite carte de James, se remémorant ce cadeau qu'elle avait déjà oublié tant les derniers évènements l'avaient bouleversée :

« C'était un très sale week-end, en définitive. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

« Ouais… Approuva James avec un petit rire. Tu devrais appeler jack, avant qu'il se vexe pour de bon et parte en courant. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un froncement de sourcils :

« Ca attendra demain, et... Je ne déteste pas. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

James lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :

« Déteste moi, Evans ! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. »

**Et voilààà j'espère que vous avez apprecié ce chapitre, n'hesitez pas à me faire signe pour tout commentaire :)**

**et merci à ceux qui m'ont signalé la faute "bail"/"bye" bref... je recitifierai ça dès que j'aurai le temps.**

**à toute !**


	4. Mi Figue, mi raisin

**Auteur: **Emily ze Strange

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien ici n'est à moi… Les personnages, bien entendus, appartiennent à JK Rowling, tandis que les scénarios sont ceux d'une série sentimentale française des années 90. j'en reprend l'intrigue parce que c'est un projet plutôt amusant, et que j'aimerai le faire partager aux lecteurs du site, mais bien entendu, je n'ai d'autre gain que les éventuelles et incontournables reviews )

**Raiting : **K.. C'est soft, mais alors très très soft.

**Résumé :** « Il est le pire ennemi de la femme de sa vie… De rivalités en conflits d'intérêts, comment Lily se voit-elle contrainte de partager un meublé avec James, son éternel opposé. » Chapitre 4 :

**Notes : **Ne vous demandez pas le rapport entre le chapitre et son titre, il y en a aucun, je suis juste en train de péter un sérieux câble niveau trouvage de titre, walla :)

Merci à tous pour vos encouragement constants, et pardon, pardon aux lecteurs, de un parce que j'ai oublié de répondre à la moitié des reviews, et j'ai perdu le compte, de deux parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard… voilà, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, puisque je sais déjà quel va être le scénario du prochain chapitre, et je vais tenter de me maintenir à un rythme minimum d'écriturage de un chapitre par semaine.

Enjoy :p

Home Sweet Home

**Chapitre IV: Mi-figue mi-raisin.**

« T'avais vraiment pas d'idée plus conne que celle-là ? » Demanda Sirius en examinant un instant le résultat du sort qu'il venait de jeter.

Il était encore une fois flanqué de son meilleur ami James Potter, et celui-ci, assis dans son fauteuil, contemplait pensivement ses deux poignets plâtrés.

« C'était une urgence, grinça celui-ci. Soit je trouvais quelque chose, soit j'étais obligé de participer au tournoi d'échec annuel organisé par mon père. As-tu déjà participé à un tournoi d'échec en compagnie d'une cinquantaine de sorciers qui parlent tous plus forts les uns que les autres, Sir' ? »

« Non, et je ne tenterai l'expérience pour rien au monde. » Confessa l'intéressé.

« Bien. »

« Toutefois, James… Il est intéressant de constater que ces deux plâtres t'empêchent non seulement de jouer aux échecs, mais également de te servir d'une fourchette, de ta baguette, et même de ta braguette. J'ajouterai qu'un homme urine environ toutes les deux heures. Bonne chance, mon ami. »

James afficha un sourire contrarié.

« Je compte sur toi pour me délivrer de ces choses dès que mon père aura constaté de lui-même mon incapacité physique à assister à sa boucherie annuelle. »

Sirius eut une petite toux dubitative.

« Je crains de n'avoir rendez-vous ce soir avec une dénommée Anahid, et si tout se passe bien, dans le respect de la 'méthode Sirius' elle ne me laissera pas partir avant demain midi. »

James jeta un regard noir à son ami qui, lui, affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Sirius, je ne peux décemment pas rester douze heures avec les poignets dans le plâtre. »

Sirius allait rétorquer lorsqu'un feu crépita un instant dans la cheminée, pour en laisser sortir un sorcier qui déboula dans le salon en y apportant un nuage de suie.

L'homme mesurait à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante, aussi, lorsqu'il se jeta dans les bras de James, le torse de celui-ci rencontra brutalement un crâne rond et lisse cerclé de quelques cheveux poivrés indociles.

James sourit avec amusement face à la figure réjouie de son père qui lui adressa un regard d'un bleu pétillant derrière une paire d'épaisses lunettes rondes.

« Salut papa. » Dit-il en prenant le petit homme par les épaules.

« Bonjour fiston ! » s'écria celui-ci en réponse, avant que son regard ne se pose sur les deux poignets de son fils.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, James ? » Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes pour examiner le plâtre qui entourait ses deux mains.

« Un tragique accident, murmura James en arborant une moue déçue. Je jouais au Quidditch avec des potes, Sirius m'a lancé un cognard et je me suis mal réceptionné. »

Sirius émit un son qui s'apparentait vaguement à un vomissement étouffé. Le père de James se tourna alors vers lui, semblant tout juste remarquer sa présence.

« Hey, Black ! Alors comme ça, tu cognes mon fils ? »

« Un tragique accident, Mr Potter… » Répéta Sirius avec un sourire forcé.

« Allons, appelles moi par mon prénom ! Répondit l'intéressé avec agacement. Il n'empêche que… ça ne m'apprend pas la nature de cette chose ! » Continua-t-il en tapotant le plâtre avec sa baguette.

James adressa un regard entendu à Sirius, qui, d'un imperceptible coup de baguette, referma et rangea le livre de médecine moldue qu'il avait emprunté à Lily pour s'inspirer des illustrations.

« C'est une nouvelle pratique à Sainte Mangouste… Répondit James. Ils s'inspirent de science moldue, on m'a mis du plâtre pour éviter que les os se fragilisent… C'est de la magie expérimentale. »

James Potter senior observa les deux plâtres avec un froncement de sourcil.

« De mon temps, une petite potion, et on était reparti pour taper sur du serpentard… La magie n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était. » Conclut-il avec un soupir.

« Inutile de préciser que je pourrais pas aller au tournoi d'échec. » Glissa James en feignant une profonde déception.

« Je m'y attendais, maugréa son père. Et combien de temps tu comptes garder ces machins ? »

« Je dois les porter deux jours. » Mentit James.

Son père afficha un air profondément boudeur digne d'un enfant de sept ans.

« Bon, je vous offre à boire, Mr Potter ? » Demanda Sirius en faisant apparaître trois verres emplis de glaçons à côté de la bouteille whisky pur feu qui trônait dans le salon en permanence.

« Sirius, c'est mon appartement et c'est mon whisky, par conséquent c'est moi qui offre. » Intervint James en haussant un sourcil.

« Vu l'état de tes bras, tu me paraît bien en peine d'offrir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. » Répondit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

« Ou même de boire quoi que ce soit ! Ajouta le père de James en riant. Ce sera très volontiers, mon petit Black. »

Tous trois prirent place dans le salon et James fixa d'un œil noir son père et son meilleur ami qui entreprirent de décimer consciencieusement le whisky.

Un quart d'heure et une bouteille de pur feu plus tard, Lily surgit dans la cheminée du salon en une gerbe de flammes. Six yeux, dont quatre étaient singulièrement vitreux, se tournèrent vers elle.

« Jour Lils.. » Balbutia Sirius en levant une main faible.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! » S'écria Potter senior, le visage rougeaud, en sautant brusquement du canapé pour échanger une vigoureuse poignée de main avec une Lily abasourdie.

« Enchantée… » Répondit celle-ci avec circonspection en tentant de trouver quelque secours dans le regard las de James.

« Papa, voici Lily Evans… Evans, je te présente mon ivrogne de père. » Soupira ce dernier en enfouissant le visage dans ses mains avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

« Enchantée Mr Potter. » Se reprit Lily en adressant un sourire au sorcier.

« Appelle moi Jay. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Je risque d'avoir du mal. » Répondit la jeune fille en étouffant un rire tandis que le père de James lui baisait la main sans toutefois la libérer du regard.

« Vous ressemblez à votre mère, Lily, Murmura-t-il. Et Merlin sait que c'était une femme extraordinaire. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec elle. » répondit Lily en dégageant doucement sa main.

« Et pourtant… »

« Laisse Evans tranquille, papa. » Trancha James en affrontant le regard perçant de son père.

Lily le remercia silencieusement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les poignets du Jeune homme.

ooOoOoOoo

« Oh mon dieu Potter, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix catastrophée en s'agenouillant devant le jeune homme pour se mettre à la hauteur de ses plâtres.

« Rien de grave… Marmonna-t-il d'un air gêné… Je t'expliquerai. »

« Ah non, non moi je vais t'expliquer ! » S'empressa de dire Sirius en bondissant aux côtés de Lily.

« Une histoire abominable ! Poursuivit-il. On faisait une partie de Quidditch dans un parc avec quelques potes… j'ai envoyé un cognard à un type de l'équipe adverse, mais ce con l'a évité et Potter était juste derrière… Le cognard lui a percuté le ventre, il est tombé de son balai et il une chute d'au moins dix mètres… Il a essayé de se rattraper avec les mains mais ses paumes se sont retournées vers l'arrière et l'os du bras est passé au travers de la peau, ça pissait le sang, c'était moche mais qu'est-ce que c'était moche… »

Lily adressa à Sirius une grimace écoeurée.

« Depuis quand les sorciers portent des plâtres ? » demanda-t-elle en examinant les mains de James sous toutes les coutures.

« Magie expérimentale inspirée des sciences moldue. » Récita le père de celui-ci, aussi fier qu'un écolier qui vient de retenir sa leçon.

« Je veux pas avoir l'air de te foutre à la porte, mais il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres chez toi… » Répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon.

« Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison… » Grogna son père face aux aiguilles qui indiquaient six heures du soir.

« Ben j'vais rentrer aussi… » Balbutia Sirius en se mouvant avec lenteur vers la cheminée.

« Laisse tomber mon petit, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais passer par la porte. En ce moment je vis chez ton oncle Grud, ajouta le père de James en se tournant vers son fils. Et cet imbécile n'a pas de cheminée. Je vais appeler le magicobus… »

« Je t'accompagne. » Dit James en se levant d'un bon de son fauteuil. Mais Lily, qui se trouvait toujours devant lui, le poussa brutalement en arrière, le forçant à s'asseoir de nouveau.

« Toi tu bouges pas ! Expliqua-t-elle. Ménages toi, Potter, un accident dans ton état ce serait dramatique. »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air indigné et accompagna elle même le père de James jusqu'à la porte, sans tenir compte des regards ahuris que les trois hommes lui jetaient.

ooOoOoOoo

Lily et James étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, devant une alléchante pizza commandée par les soins de la jeune femme. De mouvements de baguette successifs, elle découpait la pizza en petits morceaux qui volaient jusqu'à la bouche grande ouverte de James.

« Je supposes que t'as dormi chez Jenkins, la nuit dernière… » Glissa James entre deux bouchées, tout en feignant de son mieux la plus parfaite indifférence.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Lily en jetant au jeune homme un regard étonné.

« T'es pas rentrée dormir, répondit-il en happant un bout de pizza du bout des dents. Donc j'me suis dit que t'avais dormi chez Jenkins. »

« J'ai passé la nuit au boulot, argua Lily en haussant un sourcil. On a bossé dix-huit heures d'affilée sur des plumes anti-fautes d'orthographes commandées par Poudlard. C'est bien simple, je suis morte. » La jeune fille ponctua son discours d'un élégant bâillement.

« Eh bah si c'est tout l'effet que ça te fais, de dîner avec moi… » Lança James en arborant un air vexé.

« Au fait… Compte tenu de ton rythme de vie qui consiste à dormir seize heures par jour… Comment t'as réussi à savoir que j'étais pas rentrée dormir ? » Demanda Lily.

James s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre :

« Je t'ai pas entendu ronfler. »

La jeune fille le fixa d'un œil vide

« Je suis trop épuisée pour répondre, Potter, et je m'en prendrais pas à un infirme. Néanmoins, en temps normal, je t'aurai écrasé la face avec cette pizza. »

« A propos de pizza, marmonna-t-il en louchant sur une bouchée qui flottait à hauteur de ses narines. Je suis censé l'inhaler ? »

« Excuse moi, je suis exténuée. » Soupira Lily en redirigeant la bouchée.

« Si ça t'emmerde à ce point là, rien ne t'obliges à rester. »

« Mais non, ça va.. »

« Non je t'assure, va te coucher, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. » Trancha-t-il en faisant semblant de vouloir prendre une fourchette, laquelle tomba bruyamment sur le sol.

« Oups. » S'excusa-t-il sans même se donner la peine de paraître crédible.

« Arrête ça, Potter. » Dit Lily en se frottant les yeux avec conviction.

« De toute façon j'ai plus faim. » Ajouta alors James en évitant le regard accusateur de Lily.

ooOoOoOoo

Lily venait juste de s'assoupir, assise sur le bord de son lit, lorsqu'un hurlement la ramena à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? » Demanda-t-elle avec toute la patience du monde en surgissant une fois de plus dans la salle de bain.

« Ca gratte. » Souffla James en contemplant avec amusement la jeune fille qui faisait des efforts désespérés pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Lily se saisit d'une éponge de bain et s'approcha de la baignoire pleine d'une eau savonneuse dans laquelle James pataugeait depuis près d'une demi-heure.

« Ou ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir indulgent.

« Entre les omoplates. » Répondit-il.

Lily commença à frotter énergiquement la colonne vertébrale de James avec son éponge, tout en évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur sa peau soyeuse et claire qui ruisselait d'une eau brûlante, sur les muscles fins de ses épaules et de ses bras qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau laiteuse du bain, sur cette même eau dont le savon disparaissait peu à peu et laissait deviner le corps nu du jeune homme assis en tailleurs dans le fond de la baignoire.

« Un peu plus à droite… » Lança James en jetant un regard moqueur à Lily qui était à présent écarlate.

« Bon, on arrête là ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement et en saisissant une serviette chaude qu'elle étendit devant James.

« Enfile ça, et je t'emmène te coucher. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se releva avec un naturel déconcertant.

« J'peux pas la mettre tout seul, Evans. » Soupira-t-il en exhibant ses deux poignets.

Sans tenir compte du rouge qui lui montait au visage, elle approcha la serviette du jeune homme et la noua dans le bas de son dos, concentrant tout ses efforts dans la rapidité du geste, tentant de réduire un maximum les zones de contacts entre ses doigts hâtifs et la peau humide et chaude de James.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il soudain en approchant son visage de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Durant une intense seconde, elle perçut le souffle rassurant du jeune homme dans son cou. L'aura électrique qui enveloppait le corps brûlant du jeune homme chatouilla son épiderme, quelques gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent paresseusement sur sa clavicule tremblante, provoquant en elle un frissonnement fiévreux. Elle étouffa un cri et bondit loin de James, comme pour s'arracher à son intolérable magnétisme, comme si le contact, s'il n'était rompu sur l'instant, pouvait l'entraîner dans une ardente et fatale addiction.

« Evans ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Je suis fatiguée. » Murmura-t-elle en se précipitant hors de la salle de bain. A peine ses jambes l'eurent-elles emmenée près du lit qu'elles flanchèrent : son corps fébrile, qui venait de brûler d'une fièvre nerveuse, se vit envahi par une fatigue intense, une léthargie doucereuse qui l'enveloppa toute entière.

« Evans ! » cria James depuis la salle de bain en tapant du pied, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de projeter de l'eau un peu partout sur le sol.

« Allez, je suis désolé ! Continua-t-il. J'aurai pas dû t'en demander autant, je te demande pardon ! »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles seul le silence fit écho à ses excuses, il tenta :

« J'avoue, j'en ai profité un peu… Pour une fois que tu t'occupes un peu de moi, d'habitude t'es aux petits soins de Jack… Tu te fais complètement bouffer par lui ! »

James tendit l'oreille avec appréhension :

« Ha ha ! Tu ne nies pas ! T'avoues alors ? Tu te fais totalement bouffer par Jenkins ?... Lily …? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et s'extirpa maladroitement de sa baignoire en emmenant la moitié du bain avec lui. L'eau se répandit sur le carrelage, et les pieds de James y pataugèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'immobilise à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Evans ? »

Il attarda son regard attendri sur la silhouette recroquevillée de Lily qui dormait, toute habillée, sur le couvre-lit. Son visage, soutenu par ses bras repliés, s'enfonçait quelque peu dans un oreiller sombre qui offrait un délicat contraste à la pâleur de sa peau. Enfin, sa chevelure rousse s'étalait lascivement sur les draps, ombrageant son front et son épaule frêle.

S'apprêtant à repartir, James remercia silencieusement Lily de s'être endormie… Car la serviette de laquelle elle l'avait hâtivement vêtu venait juste de tomber à terre.

ooOoOoOoo

« Evans, j'ai l'air d'un clochard comme ça. T'as boutonné lundi avec mardi… » S'amusa James. Lily s'éloigna de lui et contempla l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Et merde. » Grogna-t-elle en déboutonnant la chemise.

« Et dire que t'as toujours rêvé de me déshabiller... Aujourd'hui ton rêve s'exauce. » Soupira James. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire indulgent

« Je suis désolée, je croyais pourtant avoir rattrapé mon sommeil en retard. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Je confirme, tu l'as bien rattrapé. » Grogna James.

« Hein ? »

« Aurais-tu oublié que hier soir, tu t'es endormie comme une masse et tu m'a abandonné dans mon bain ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard effaré.

« Merde, je suis désolée ! Comment t'as fait ? »

« Je me suis couché sans me sécher, avoua James d'un air profondément traumatisé. Et j'ai mis au moins dix minutes à soulever correctement les draps. »

« Je suis désolée. » Répéta Lily en achevant d'habiller James.

« C'est pas grave… Marmonna-t-il. T'es plutôt pas mal quand tu dors. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard indigné, quelque peu trahi par le rose qui apparut sur ses joues.

« A quelle heure vient Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle en rayant de sa mémoire le fait que James Potter l'ait vue en train de dormir.

« Dans une dizaine de minutes. » Répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à l'antique pendule.

« Tu vas pas être en retard ? Tu préfères pas que je t'emmène ? »

« C'est gentil, répondit James avec un petit sourire. Mais tu dois aller bosser, et Sirius encaisse formidablement bien les cuites. Ca le dérange pas de m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Ok, mais fait attention en sortant, d'accord ? »

« Oui Maman. »

ooOoOoOoo

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Lily surveillait distraitement la cheminée, elle fut surprise par la sonnette de l'appartement qui retentit inopinément. Lily ouvrit la porte, quelque peu intriguée, et le fut d'autant plus lorsque le père de James déboula dans son salon.

« Bonjour très chère ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Bonjour Mr Potter… » Sourit Lily en déposant une bise sur la joue du sorcier, qui, songea-t-elle, avait lui aussi une formidable capacité à encaisser les cuites.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, par Merlin ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Vous auriez pu transplaner, vous savez… » Suggéra Lily en refermant la porte.

« Mon petit, transplaner comme ça chez les gens relève de l'impolitesse la plus folle. » sermonna-t-il.

« Vous avez encore pris le magicobus ? »

« Oui… Et laisse moi te dire que le chauffeur avait bu son content de whisky, parce qu'on a bien manqué sombrer dans la Tamise une paire de fois ! »

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas risqué votre vie pour m'apprendre à ne pas transplaner chez les gens. » argua Lily.

« En effet. Jamesie est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il est parti à Sainte Mangouste avec Sirius, pour des examens complémentaires, je crois.. » Expliqua Lily.

« Ben tiens. » S'esclaffa le sorcier en secouant la tête d'un air agacé.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Mon fils me prends pour un vieux fou, (et j'en suis un, probablement) mais le fait est que je le connais bien, et je sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable pour échapper à un malheureux tournoi d'échec. »

Lily hocha la tête en faisant semblant de comprendre, bien qu'un terrible brouillard flottât encore dans son crâne.

« Bon, sur ce, pardonnez moi de vous avoir dérangée, miss. » Le père de James se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et sortit en marmonnant des bribes de phrases absolument incompréhensibles qui semblaient tourner autour d'un 'crétin de fils, menteur comme un arracheur de dent'.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack arriva enfin dans le salon. Il fut salué par une furie rousse qui lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avant qu'il aie pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un bonjour.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » Souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants, lorsque Lily le libéra quelque peu de son étreinte.

ooOoOoOoo

La jeune fille somnolait dans les bras de Jack lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le salon.

« Prends ta baguette ! » Hurla la voix de James.

« C'est bon, je l'ai ! Cria Sirius. Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu la passes sous le plâtre gauche et tu grattes ! »

Sirius s'exécuta, et provoqua chez James un râle de soulagement.

« Tu te rend pas compte, c'est l'enfer, ces plâtres. » Soupira-t-il en s'affalant dans son fauteuil favori.

« Ca t'apprendra à te foutre de la gueule du monde. » Rétorqua Sirius.

Intriguée, Lily s'extirpa de son lit et de l'étreinte de Jack pour coller son oreille à la porte de la chambre.

« C'est toi qu'a été dire à Evans que les os de mes bras m'étaient passés au travers de la peau ! » S'indigna James.

« J'était bourré, maugréa le maraudeur. De toutes façons je te les enlèves demain, non ? »

« Je sais pas. » Marmonna James.

« Hein ? »

« T'as vu comment Evans a réagi quand elle m'a vu avec ça ? Elle est aux petits soins pour moi, non, je vais faire durer le plaisir, j'aime trop qu'on s'occupe de moi. »

« Dit tout de suite 'qu'elle' s'occupe de toi. » Grogna Sirius.

« Franchement, tu la trouves pas adorable ? » Demanda James avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

« Je trouve plutôt que tu te contentes de peu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu dois attendre d'être infirme pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi, alors oui, tu te contentes de peu. »

James lança à son meilleur ami un regard meurtrier.

« Alors tu comptes les garder combien de temps ? »

« J'en sais rien, quelques semaines… D'abord, on va m'en enlever un. L'autre, on verra après. »

« Et sous quel prétexte l'hôpital t'enlèverai un seul plâtre ? »

« J'en sais rien moi, j'aurai qu'à dire que… qu'ils ont examiné deux fois le même bras ! »

« C'est parfaitement ridicule. » Soupira Sirius en jetant un regard horrifié à James.

A ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre de Lily s'ouvrit et la jeune fille apparut, puis salua Sirius le plus naturellement du monde.

« Tiens, Lily, t'étais là… » Avança James d'une voix faible.

« Ouais, avec Jack. » Confirma-t-elle tandis que son fiancé sortait aussi de la chambre en reboutonnant sa chemise, sous le regard furieux de James.

« D'ailleurs j'ai apporté à manger, si ça vous dit on a qu'à dîner tous ensemble. »

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Lily en s'attablant tandis que son fiancé s'occupait du dîner. Derrière eux, James et Sirius échangeaient des regards terrifiés.

ooOoOoOoo

« Alors comme ça, ils s'inspirent de science moldue, maintenant… » Répéta jack, pensif, en contemplant les plâtres de James.

« Exactement. » Confirma Lily en faisant voleter des bouchées de nourriture vers James qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Ce qui est bête, ajouta-t-elle, c'est que cet incident tombe au moment même où James devait participer à un tournoi d'échec avec son père. »

« C'est regrettable… » Compatis Jack.

« Et figures toi qu'à sainte Mangouste, ils vont lui enlever un seul plâtre, parce que… parce que quoi déjà ? Ah oui, ils ont examiné deux fois le même bras ! » S'exclama la jeune fille.

« C'est incroyable ! » Répondit jack.

« Tellement incroyable, en fait… Que j'arrive pas à y croire. » Rétorqua sa fiancée.

« C'est vachement épicé, hein ? » s'exclama Sirius en avalant son crabe au gingembre.

James fixait avec obstination son assiette, et personne ne fit attention à Sirius.

« Oui bon, maintenant c'est fait, c'est fait. » Marmonna le brun en mâchonnant sa nourriture.

« Ah ouais, c'est vachement épicé. » Répéta Sirius.

Ses paroles retombèrent mollement dans le silence qui régnait autour d'eux, et James fit le vœu de disparaître sous terre dans l'instant.

ooOoOoOoo

Sirius suivait des yeux le mouvement régulier de la balle qui allait et venait entre les mains de James.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à un chien, comme ça. » S'amusa James en remarquant le comportement de l'animagus.

« C'est de ta faute, rétorqua Sirius, vexé. Tu me donnes le tournis à faire mumuse avec ta baballe. »

« Je me rééduque, répondit James d'un air sombre. J'ai les poignets complètements ankylosés à cause de ses foutus plâtres. »

« C'est bien fait pour ta gueule, mon pote. » Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire satisfait.

« Va te faire, s'esclaffa James. C'était une expérience extrêmement édifiante. Evans m'a vu presque à poil, et j'ai appris au cours de ce périple sans nom qu'un homme pouvait se retenir d'uriner pendant bien plus de deux heures. »

Sirius lança à James un regard impénétrable.

« Sans déconner, vieux… T'avais vraiment pas d'idée plus conne que celle-là ? »

**Coming soon: James et Lily vont apprendre à s'occuper d'un gosse... yark yark yark.**

**reviews ? (promis cette fois je réponds à toutes :'( )**


	5. CQFD

**Auteur: **Emily ze Strange

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien ici n'est à moi… Les personnages, bien entendus, appartiennent à JK Rowling, tandis que les scénarios sont ceux d'une série sentimentale française des années 90. j'en reprend l'intrigue parce que c'est un projet plutôt amusant, et que j'aimerai le faire partager aux lecteurs du site, mais bien entendu, je n'ai d'autre gain que les éventuelles et incontournables reviews )

**Raiting : **K.. C'est soft, mais alors très très soft.

**Résumé :** « Il est le pire ennemi de la femme de sa vie… De rivalités en conflits d'intérêts, comment Lily se voit-elle contrainte de partager un meublé avec James, son éternel opposé. » Chapitre 5 : CQFD

**Notes : **Euh… Pour ceux de mes lecteurs qui sont encore en vie... Hem. Comment dire… Je suis désolée. Ben ouais, silence radio pendant près d'un an, mais j'ai pas oublié cette fic qui me plaît assez pour que je tente de m'y remettre afin de parer à l'ennui que m'inspirent ces putains de vacances scolaires. Non c'est vrai, c'est ça ou les sims.

Bon cette fois je tente de ne pas faire de promesses en l'air, genre « je vous écris quatre chapitres par jour » ou « je réponds trois fois à chacun de mes reviewers » parce que je tiens rarement les promesses que je formule, mais sans les dire à voix haute, je pourrais bien en tenir certaines sans y faire attention, et je me comprends…

Sinon, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, en particulier les persévérant qui m'ont laissé des commentaires même après un an d'absence )

ps: mes titres de chapitres sont toujours aussi... foireux.

Home Sweet Home

**Chapitre V: CQFD**

Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et esquissa quelques pas timides dans le salon. James émit un sifflement admiratif à la vue de la sorcière, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur rouge et d'une cape noire qui ondulait depuis ses épaules jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Je suppose que c'était un compliment… » s'amusa Lily en prenant place aux côtés de James qui, encore une fois, occupait la cuisine à une heure peu conventionnelle.

« C'est pour Jenkins que tu t'habilles comme ça ? » Demanda celui-ci d'un air détaché.

« Pour le boulot, rétorqua Lily sombrement. Encore un entretien avec je ne sais quel expert en objets enchantés… »

« Tu travailles trop, Evans… » Soupira James en adoptant un ton désabusé.

« Et toi pas assez. » Rétorqua l'intéressée en prenant place à ses côtés et en piochant nonchalamment dans son bol de gâteaux apéritifs.

Le jeune homme soupira sans trop savoir s'il se plaignait du pillage qu'il subissait ou de la conversation qu'il tenait avec Lily. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais bosser. »

« Pour gagner de l'argent ? »

« J'en ai plein. » Maugréa James en haussant une épaule dédaigneuse. Il remarqua alors le teint soudainement pâle de Lily, et à son grand dam, elle explosa avant qu'il ait pu signaler son incompréhension :

« Et les soi-disant problèmes d'argent de ton père ? Siffla la jeune femme. Ceux-là même pour lesquels tu ne peux pas me racheter ma part de l'appartement, ces problèmes d'argent qui font qu'on est forcés de vivre ensemble... ? »

James recracha bruyamment le contenu de son verre.

« C'est chaud… » Marmonna-t-il pour se justifier.

« C'est du jus d'orange. » Rétorqua Lily, implacable.

Une bourrasque verte flamboya soudain dans la cheminée et la jeune sorcière traversa le salon pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, faisant comprendre à James, d'un regard noir mais entendu, que la conversation était loin d'être terminée.

Les arrivants se trouvaient être des arrivantes, en l'occurrence Sally accompagnée d'une adolescente à l'air profondément ennuyé.

Sally plaqua une rapide bise sur la joue de son amie et envoya un salut de la main à James avant de marmonner :

« Je vous présente ma nièce Fanny. Fanny, Lily, James. Soit gentille, on se revoit demain matin. Bon je file… »

Elle allait faire demi tour lorsque Lily poussa un hurlement aigu et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, l'air passablement horrifié.

« J'avais complètement oublié. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Lily… »

Son amie étouffa un gémissement.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » Argua James en observant la scène avec une indifférence vague.

« J'avais promis à Sally de garder sa nièce aujourd'hui mais j'ai complètement oublié et j'ai ce rendez-vous avec cet expert en… »

« Lily me fait pas ça… » Gémit à nouveau Sally en joignant ses mains en signe de prière.

« Mais je dois partir ! Y'aura personne pour… » La sorcière se tut soudain et deux paires d'yeux convergèrent simultanément vers James. Celui-ci soutint leur regard et haussa un sourcil entendu:

« N'y pensez même pas… »

« James, je t'en supplie. » Tenta Sally en dirigeant ses mains jointes vers l'intéressé.

« Non. »

« Fais le pour moi… »

« Non. »

« Fais le pour Lily ! »

James fronça les sourcils et fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

« J'ai dit non. »

Ladite Lily traversa le salon à grands pas et s'adressa directement à James.

« Potter, s'il te plaît… » Gémit-elle en faisant de gros efforts pour garder son calme.

« Je vois pas bien pourquoi je devrais te rendre ce service, » articula le jeune homme.

« Moi je vois très bien. Tu m'as menti, Potter. »

« Oui, j'ai menti. J'ai de l'argent. Tu vas donc me revendre ta part de l'appartement alors explique moi pourquoi je devrais te rendre service, à présent ? » Défia james.

« Je… la vente n'est absolument pas à l'ordre du jour, bafouilla Lily, confuse. Je veux juste savoir… je veux… Merde, pourquoi tu m'as menti ?»

James leva vers elle un regard presque paniqué :

« Bordel, Evans, je te rends ce foutu service et tu me promets d'oublier ça. Juste ça. »

« Mais… »

« Promets-le ! »

« D'a... D'accord. »

James enfoui son visage dans ses deux mains tandis que Lily retraversait le salon, plus déboussolée qu'autre chose.

« Je le hais. » Murmura-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la cheminée en compagnie de Sally.

« Je sais. » Soupira celle-ci en articulant _chemin de traverse. _Alors qu'une flamme furtive les emportait hors de l'appartement, Lily se surprit à espérer de la part de Fanny un comportement des plus odieux.

ooOoOoOoo

Nunnenfane 'Fanny' Sarki, jeune fille issue de l'union d'une sorcière d'immigration Islandaise et d'un moldu Londonien, s'apprêtait à entrer en quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle appartenait à la maison des Serpentard, et à l'occasion, épousait volontiers leurs réputations d'indisciplinés notoires. De longs cheveux dont la couleur indéfinissable oscillait entre le roux miel et le violet encadraient un visage plutôt rond et rappelaient le maquillage coloré cerclant ses yeux noirs et parsemant ses longs cils.

Lorsque Lily et Sally eurent disparu de l'appartement et que le calme y fut revenu, Fanny attendit passivement quelque parole prononcée par James. Hélas, le jeune homme préféra marquer son profond désintérêt en vidant consciencieusement un pot de beurre de cacahuète à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, Fanny manifesta son ennui par un soupir bruyant et avança de quelques mètres en direction de la cuisine, ses bijoux cuivrés accompagnant d'un joli tintement le bruissement de ses jupons mauves.

« Je suis pas ta mère, alors t'attends pas à ce que chacun de tes faits et gestes éveille en moi un intérêt sans bornes... » Argua James en jettant un œil inquiet à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et le rejoignit à la table de la cuisine, déposant sur le tabouret voisin un sac informe manifestement remplis de livres. Elle le regarda manger avec un intérêt passif, puis murmura avec détachement :

« Tu sais j'ai treize ans, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, tu peux me laisser toute seule si tu veux. »

« Je suis pas ta mère, mais quand même. » Soupira James.

Fanny haussa à nouveau les épaules et rajusta ses nombreux bracelets avant de détailler l'appartement du regard.

« J'peux regarder tes skeuds ? » lança-t-elle en s'approchant de la chaîne hi fi.

« C'est à Evans tout ça, alors… te gêne pas. »

Fanny jeta à James un regard étrange :

« Ta nana ça t'éclate de l'appeler par son nom de famille ou c'est juste pour la jouer ringard ? »

« Evans est pas ma... ma nana. » Toussota James en réponse.

Fanny formula un « oh » imperceptible et reporta son attention sur les CDs, gratifiant le jeune homme d'un coup d'œil suspicieux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le silence pesant de l'appartement ne soit brisé par le son d'une avalanche de vaisselle s'entassant négligemment dans l'évier. James abaissa sa baguette et porta son attention sur Fanny qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

« Bon, j'vais te laisser dix minutes le temps de prendre une douche et ensuite on trouve de quoi t'occuper. »

« Ouais, euh, pour tes skeuds… Y'en a la moitié c'est complètement naze et l'autre moitié je connais pas. T'as pas autre chose ? »

« Tu demanderas ça à Evans » Répondit James avec un petit rire.

La jeune fille opina et le suivit du regard tandis qu'il rejoignait la salle de bain. Dès qu'elle entendit l'eau couler, elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

- Ouais Nana ………...? C'est quoi pour toi le mec le plus top ?... Rah, Chester Cheese il est pas bien………... Ouais, ouais ça, ça va, Sven Vesnor c'est mieux…….….. Comme le batteur de _Starless Night_ mais en plus top………… Si j'te jure, James il s'appelle……...Ouais on est tous les deux dans son appart tous seuls……..…. Bah évidemment que j'l'ai embrassé tu crois qu'on fait quoi ?... Là ? Il est sous la douche………. …Bah oui à poil pas en collant !... Une preuve ? Attends deux secondes…… »

Fanny entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et, avisant les vêtements de James éparpillés sur le sol, se saisit du premier bout de tissu sur lequel sa main se posa, un caleçon orange aux motifs fantasques.

- 'Pendragon-underwear Model 'wiz', taille deux' lut-t-elle en rejoignant le salon……….. Mais si c'est classe, t'y connais rien, toi ! Y'a que les bouquins qui t'intéressent…

La porte s'ouvrit alors et James sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette rose enroulée autour des reins :

- T'aurais pas vu un caleçon traîner par là, par hasard ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air ennuyé.

Fanny déglutit péniblement et répondit en secouant négativement la tête, le téléphone toujours dans une main tandis que l'autre disparaissait derrière les coussins du canapé, emportant avec elle le caleçon en question. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et rejoignit sa chambre sans se poser plus de question.

- J'te laisse, murmura Fanny en reportant le téléphone vers le creux de son oreille. Mais oui je te raconterai. »

Elle posa son portable sur la table basse du salon avant de se diriger vers un des deux majestueux miroirs qui cernaient la cheminée. Plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son reflet, elle démêla ses cheveux d'une main hâtive, grimaça un sourire peu naturel afin de s'assurer de la blancheur de ses dents et ajusta son corsage de manière à donner à son décolleté une allure plus prometteuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, avant de bondir à nouveau vers le canapé dans lequel elle s'affala négligemment. James choisit cet instant pour réapparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, décemment vêtu et frottant énergiquement ses cheveux humides avec une serviette.

« Tu travailles ? » demanda-t-il en jettant un coup d'œil peu connaisseur au téléphone portable que la jeune fille avait abandonné sur la table.

« Ou…Ouais, j'expliquait à une copine un sortilège hyper dur à deux mouvements. »

James grimaça avant de rejoindre Fanny sur le canapé.

« Je suppose que ta mère t'as donné de quoi t'occuper ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quel genre ? »

« Genre devoirs. » Soupira le jeune homme.

L'adolescente émit un gémissement plaintif. James haussa les épaules et alluma la télévision. Il grogna en avisant le programme, une énième rediffusion d'une série moldue à l'eau de rose qui semblait lancer un défi permanent aux lois du bon goût.

« En fait j'ai un ou deux parchemins à gratter pour l'étude des moldus. » Argua Fanny en jetant un coup d'œil plus qu'inquiet au jeune homme à côté d'elle, qui ne détachait pas son œil déjà vitreux de l'écran coloré d'où s'échappait un leitmotiv mélancolique et étrangement anesthésiant.

« Les moldus… murmura James. Ou du moins, certains grands hommes issus d'une certaine élite culturelle, ont inventé une alternative moldue à la magie, qu'ils ont nommé Télévision... »

Fanny haussa un sourcil incrédule, mais James ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, et durant quelques longues secondes, elle pu détailler à loisir le profil du jeune homme et l'expression de touchante passivité qui s'installait peu à peu sur son visage.

Quant à lui, il était tellement absorbé par les vies tragiques des petits personnages enfermés dans leur cadre de métal qu'il ne perçu rien du regard appuyé de la jeune fille qui s'était posé sur son visage, et fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle décida d'y poser autre chose..

James n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, déjà Fanny se voyait repoussée d'un geste instinctif du jeune homme vers l'autre côté du canapé, et le salon réapparaissait soudainement avec une nuance non négligeable : La silhouette de Jack immobile dans la haute cheminée, et l'expression triomphante de son visage qui se muait peu à peu en incompréhension effrayée.

« Tiens, Jack » Toussota James en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux à un endroit qui semblait lui convenir encore moins bien que le précédent.

« Bonjour monsieur » Baragouina Fanny qui semblait tenter de rejoindre le caleçon de James derrière les coussins du canapé.

« Je passait voir Lily… Annonça inutilement Jack en avançant d'un pas dans le salon. Mais euh… Potter, je pourrais te parler en privé deux petites secondes ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Acquiesça l'intéressé en se relevant d'un bond, puis, se tournant vers Fanny :

« Tu m'attends dans la chambre ? »

Jack ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût, à laquelle James répondit par un soupir exaspéré :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, okay ? »

« Ben tiens… Ecoute Potter, d'habitude je ne me mêle pas de ta vie privée, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Jusque là oui, mais y'a un mais... »

« Effectivement. Si tu pouvais éviter le détournement de mineure ça m'arrangerait, tu sais c'est quand même puni par la loi… » Assura-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oui bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand on est en manque… » Rétorqua James sur le même ton.

« Mais c'est… »

« A cause de toi. »

« De quoi ? » S'étouffa Jack en devenant soudain extrêmement pâle.

« Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, à force de vous voir roucouler à longueur de temps avec Evans, j'ai fini par me dire que l'erreur à ne pas commettre, pour ne pas devenir une guimauve dans ton genre, c'était taper dans la même tranche d'âge. Donc maintenant je donne dans la sortie des écoles. »

« T'es un fils de…. »

« Ecoute Jack si tu finis cette phrase je risque de sérieusement m'énerver alors… Evans bosser, toi dégager ! » James ponctua sa phrase d'un grand mouvement de bras qui invitait clairement le fiancé de Lily à repartir d'où il était venu.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et amorça un pas vers la cheminée, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde :

« Vu à quel point le baby-sitting à l'air dangereux avec toi, je me demande si je ferais pas mieux de rester. »

« Oooh que non ! » s'exclama James avec un sourire effrayé. Et tandis que Jack s'engouffrait dans la cheminée, il se pencha vers l'âtre et lui souffla :

« Mais tu sais je te conseille d'essayer un de ces jours, parce que l'avantage à cet âge là, c'est que tu peux les mettre au lit à dix heures. »

Jack eut une moue dégoûtée face au clin d'œil de James, qui soupira longuement lorsque la silhouette du jeune homme s'évanouit dans les flammes.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ? »

James se retourna vivement et adressa un sourire rassurant à Fanny, qui s'appuyait timidement contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mais non gamine, un baiser volé c'est pas dramatique, tant que ça en reste là. » James vit avec horreur les yeux de l'adolescente se remplir de larmes. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, et en l'espace d'une seconde elle était retournée dans la chambre de Lily dont elle avait claqué puis verrouillé la porte.

Le jeune homme en frappa doucement le panneau avant d'y coller l'oreille :

« Fanny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que t'es con. » Maugréa la jeune fille en fusillant la porte du regard, comme si James allait pouvoir deviner l'expression de son visage à travers le panneau.

« D'accord, soupira celui-ci. Mais si tu m'expliques pas pourquoi je suis con, j'ai aucune chance de l'être moins un jour, tu crois pas ? »

Fanny renifla dédaigneusement et laissa passer quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer que James était bien digne d'être éclairé par elle.

« T'es con parce que tu vois rien, pour toi je suis une 'gamine' de treize ans, mais tu vois même pas que dans quatre ans j'aurai l'âge de... de vivre avec toi ! »

« Fanny… Ce matin tu savais même pas que j'existais… Tu crois pas que t'es un peu rapide ? » Risqua James en haussant les sourcils avec appréhension.

« T'as déjà vu un coup de foudre au ralenti, toi ? » Gémit l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

« C'est un point de vue… Reconnu le jeune homme. Mais j'ai quand même mon mot à dire dans l'histoire non ? »

« Mais toi tu peut pas savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, argumenta Fanny en se rapprochant de la porte. Tu me considères comme une petite fille ! T'es hyper coincé. » Elle finit sa phrase en entrouvrant la porte, juste assez pour planter ses deux billes noires dans les prunelles chocolat de James. Celui-ci eut un petit rire.

« Tu sais, murmura-t-il, d'habitude les filles me trouvent… Trop immature, trop puéril, trop gamin, en fait. Alors pour une fois que je suis simplement lucide. »

« Lucide, ça veut dire qu'on voit ce qui va arriver. Récita Fanny en fronçant les sourcils. Mais toi tu vois même pas que dans quatre ans j'en aurais dix-sept. »

« Et ça va changer la face du monde ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Ca veut dire que je serais majeure. »

« Et moi alors, je serai où ? A sainte Mangouste, défiguré par un cognard ? Dans la rue, sans une mornille ? Ou pire, dans un bureau sordide, en train de tuer ma jeunesse à bosser comme un forcené, comme… comme Jack ? Il s'en passe des choses, en quatre ans, tu sais…»

« Moi dans quatre ans, je t'aimerai toujours, même si t'es pauvre, que tu t'appelles jack et que tu défigures des cognards avec des bureaux, ou je sais pas quoi… C'est fait pour ça les sentiments, pour rester là quand tout le reste se barre en queue de strangulot. »

« Là jeune fille, tu marques un point.. »

Les yeux de Fanny s'illuminèrent soudain.

« Mais c'est bien ça le problème… » Conclut James avec un sourire triste.

« Mouais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.. » Marmonna l'adolescente en haussant un sourcil.

« Fanny, t'es adorable, et je t'aime bien. Peut-être même que si t'avais quelques années de plus, je t'aimerais plus que bien, je peux pas savoir, mais… Mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un, et depuis plusieurs années, justement. »

La jeune fille répondit par une moue incrédule.

« Et qui ? »

« Ben… Evans. » Souffla James avec un sourire étrange. Cette fois, Fanny ouvrit la porte pour de bon, et plus aucune larme ne semblait prête à envahir ses deux prunelles noires qui fixaient le jeune sorcier avec une incompréhension mêlée de dédain :

« Genre… A t'entendre, on croirait que c'est l'évidence même, siffla-t-elle. Mais tu peux pas l'aimer elle ! Elle est trop… Erk ! »

« He ! Se défendit James. Elle est sensible, intelligente, généreuse, courageuse, belle… Très belle. »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi... » Rétorqua Fanny dans un grognement heureusement inaudible.

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien, soupira l'adolescente. Mais attends… Je croyais que vous étiez pas ensemble ? »

« Pour l'instant. » Appuya James d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu désinvolte.

« Mais vous… vous vivez pas ensemble, alors ? »

« Non, on _habite_ ensemble, c'est la nuance qui m'empoisonne l'existence depuis que… »

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Non mais si. Cherche pas. T'es con. » Fanny fixait à présent James avec hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil perpétuellement levé en signe de mépris.

« Oui ben je crois que tu me l'as assez dit pour les dix ans à venir, alors si ça te dérange pas… »

James se décida à quitter l'embrasure de la porte dans laquelle ils se tenaient depuis le début de la conversation, et avança à grands pas vers la cuisine. Fanny lui fit comprendre d'un claquement de langue que le dialogue était loin d'être clos, et elle suivit à la trace le jeune homme qui préféra porter toute son attention sur le contenu du frigo plutôt que de prendre le risque de croiser à nouveau le regard inquisiteur de l'adolescente.

« Tu me dis que tu peux pas tomber amoureux de moi parce que gnagnagna comme quoi t'es déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, mais faut regarder la vérité en face mon vieux, elle t'aime pas. »

James claqua violemment la porte du frigo et attendit que s'évanouisse le tintement des bouteilles de bierraubeurre qui s'étaient rencontrées dans le choc.

« Qui a dit qu'elle m'aimait pas ? » Souffla-t-il en reportant un regard meurtrier sur l'adolescente.

« Si elle t'aimait elle sortirait avec toi, crétin. »

« Sauf si elle se rend pas compte qu'elle m'aime. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. » James, une épaule appuyée contre le frigo, toisa Fanny avec un sourire victorieux.

« Eh ben maintenant explique moi comment elle peut ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle t'aimait en vivant avec toi vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ? »

« On ne _vit_ pas ensemble ! On _cohabite_, co-ha-bi-te ! C'est pas dur à comprendre, quand même ! »

« C'est ça, esquive. » Répondit Fanny d'un ton cassant.

James la fusilla du regard avant de rouvrir brusquement la porte du frigo. Il saisit une bouteille de bierraubeurre, claqua la porte du frigidaire à l'intérieur duquel deux autres bouteilles explosèrent, décapsula violemment la sienne sur le comptoir et en but une longue gorgée avant d'indiquer d'un ton très calme :

« Je n'esquive pas. »

« Tiens donc. N'empêche que t'as pas répondu à ma question, et que je vois pas bien comment Lily peut ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle t'aime tout en vivant avec toi, faut vraiment qu'elle soit.. Qu'elle soit complètement neuneu, ou, je sais pas moi, qu'elle soit… »

« Fiancée. » Acheva James.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est fiancée. »

« Oh. Fanny hocha lentement la tête. Et… Pas avec toi, je suppose. »

James ne répondit pas mais eut un rictus douloureux.

« Non, bien sûr, je m'en doutais un peu… » Murmura Fanny en esquissant un timide sourire d'excuse.

« A Jack. » Termina James d'une voix rauque.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le type qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Le grand Jack. Le beau Jack. Le parfait et parfaitement-coiffé… Jack. »

« Celui qui te prends pour un pédophile ? »

« Voilà. »

Fanny eut un soupir désespéré et quitta le comptoir pour se percher maladroitement sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, appuyant ses deux coudes sur la table avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient. Elle aurait voulu s'évanouir dans l'obscurité providentielle offerte par ses yeux fermés, mais fut contrainte de les rouvrir lorsqu'un objet heurta la table juste devant elle. Relevant la tête, elle se trouva nez à nez avec une bouteille de bierraubeurre fraîche que James heurta du culot de sa propre bouteille.

« Tchin. » murmura Fanny d'une voit pâteuse, alors que le jeune homme se perchait lui-même sur un tabouret, juste à côté de la jeune fille.

« Allez, soit pas triste pour moi, t'es trop jeune pour te pourrir les idées avec des histoires d'adultes. »

Fanny répondit par un coup d'œil vitreux, presque dubitatif, lancé au jeune homme.

« Dis moi… Dis moi quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, lança James avec un sourire encourageant. Ce que tu veux. »

« Un baiser. » Tenta l'adolescente avec un sourire satisfait.

« Autre chose. »

Fanny eut une moue de déception, et s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Une pizza ! Une pizza quatre fromages, avec le truc qui croustille, là…»

James éclata d'un rire sincère, et alla chercher le téléphone qu'il lança à la jeune fille.

« Ok, mais débrouille toi pour appeler, moi je sais pas m'y prendre avec les moldus. »

« T'es cool. » Assura Fanny en composant le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Je sais. » Soupira James en se rapprochant de la table, puis, se penchant vers la jeune fille, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Fanny sourit tout en rougissant, puis, abaissant le combiné, elle s'adressa à James qui retournait vers le salon :

« Et pour la pizza ? Ce sera une vraie, ou sur la joue, aussi ? »

ooOoOoOoo

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis de longues heures maintenant, mais l'appartement de Lily et James, noyé dans une obscurité paisible, s'éclaira furtivement d'une lumière verte.

« Aouch » Fut la première parole que Lily prononça en émergeant de l'âtre, et qu'elle dû à une rencontre brutale entre son front et le manteau de pierre de la vaste cheminée. Une fois dans le salon, Lily se débarrassa de ses chaussures à talon qu'elle jeta avec sa cape sur un infortuné fauteuil, avant de claudiquer jusqu'à sa chambre, pour se coucher sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Elle soupira d'aise en se pelotonnant dans les draps, ramenant ses genoux contre elle lorsque l'un d'eux heurta celui d'une autre personne.

La nuit paisible de Londres fut brusquement déchirée par le hurlement perçant de Fanny qui bondit sur ses pieds et alluma la lumière en frappant le sol avec la volonté flagrante d'éveiller tout l'immeuble. Lily oublia aussitôt son état d'épuisement complet et se redressa dans son lit, plissant les yeux pour distinguer le visage de l'adolescente malgré la lumière violente de la pièce.

« Oh Merlin… Je suis désolée Fanny, j'avais complètement oublié que tu dormais là… »

« C'est ça ouais ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! »

« Ecoute, je te jure que… »

« Vielle tordue ! » S'époumona Fanny avant d'enfiler un pantalon de toile sous sa chemise de nuit, puis un gilet de laine apartenant à Lily par-dessus. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière rousse se massait douloureusement les tempes en tentant de garder son calme.

« Ecoute, je savais pas que tu dormirais dans mon lit, j'avais pas pensé que… »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu sors pas avec James… » Cracha l'adolescente.

« Laisse Potter en dehors de… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air, tu me fous la gerbe. » Grogna l'adolescente en quittant la pièce.

« Fanny, attends ! » Lily sauta hors de son lit et traversa la pièce du mieux qu'elle pu, mais elle arriva dans le salon au moment ou Fanny disparaissait dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

« Merlin… » Gémit la sorcière en tombant à genoux par terre. Ses yeux se levèrent alors en direction de la porte de la chambre de James, située en face de la sienne.

« Et toi alors, pourquoi tu fais rien ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix cassée par la fatigue. Seul le silence de l'appartement et le bruit des voitures qui circulaient une dizaine de mètres sous la baie vitrée lui répondit. Intriguée, elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, frappant doucement contre le panneau, puis, plus fort.

« Potter ? Appela-t-elle en tournant la poignée. Potter, tu fais… Mais c'est pas possible ça ! » S'insurgea-t-elle en saisissant la baguette du jeune homme qui traînait sur une étagère à côté de l'entrée :

« _Misterfriz ! _» Ordonna-t-elle en désignant le corps endormi de James d'un mouvement de baguette impérieux.

« AAAH !!! Quoi ? C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Hurla le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit, trempé jusqu'aux os par une eau glacée.

« Ce que c'est ? C'est de la magie moderne, Potter, expliqua Lily avec lassitude. Et ce qu'il se passe, c'est que la nièce de Sally vient de se faire la malle après avoir réveillé tout l'immeuble en me traitant de tordue, et que toi, tu _dors_. »

« Haaa ! » Fut la seule réponse que James adressa à Lily, lui adressant un regard craintif tout en se frictionnant les épaules avec sa couette.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai le sommeil lourd. » concéda James. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour approuver, mais il la coupa :

« Mais t'avais vraiment besoin de faire _ça_ ? »

« Oh, excuse moi, rétorqua Lily en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. J'aurait peut être mieux fait de te réveiller avec du café, des croissants tous chauds et une petite chanson ? »

James eut un gémissement.

« Mais est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment être aussi froide que ça ? »

Lily se saisit d'un épais pull en laine abandonné sur le sol de la chambre et le lança à la figure de James avec un claquement de langue impatient. Le jeune homme s'habilla sans répondre, trop occupé à faire un rapprochement entre ce tic et celui de Fanny.

Lily, de retour dans le salon, se couvrit elle-même d'un énorme imperméable apartenant à James, qui avait dû être vert dans une autre vie, et qui désormais était juste moche.

« Waw. T'es super mal habillée. » Lança James en rejoignant la jeune femme dans le salon, mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant les yeux de Lily, furieux et baignés de larmes, se poser sur lui.

« T'es con, Potter. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Oui, je sais… » Approuva celui-ci avec un air sincèrement désolé, que Lily confondit hélas avec une ironie extrêmement habile.

« Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, d'accord ? Gémit-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Je… C'est… C'est de ma faute si elle est partie, tu comprends ? Je savais pas qu'elle dormirait dans mon lit, alors j'ai… et elle… Ensuite, elle m'a traitée de tordue, et puis elle est partie, j'étais trop crevée moi, j'ai pas entendu ou elle allait, elle peut être n'importe ou, Potter ! »

« Mais non, c'est pas grave… » Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr que si, Potter ! Trancha Lily d'une voix suraiguë. On était censés garder cette gamine, et maintenant elle s'est évanouie dans la nature, on est à Londres, il fait nuit noire, il y a des sorciers pas fréquentables qui rodent dehors, et je te parle même pas des moldus ! Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi ! » La voix de la jeune femme se brisa dans un sanglot qu'elle tenta de maquiller en toux peu convaincante. James se rapprocha de Lily et lui saisit doucement les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ca va aller, d'accord ? Elle a treize ans, c'est encore qu'une gamine, et je t'assure qu'il y a pas tellement d'endroits à Londres pour un gosse de treize ans qui fait sa première fugue. On va rester calme, réfléchir, et on la retrouvera vite, compris ? »

« Oui, mais… » Lily eut un reniflement pathétique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mais maintenant, les gens vont penser que… que je suis une tordue ? »

« Et ben comme ça on sera deux. » Murmura James avec un petit rire.

« De quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux. » Assura le jeune homme en tapotant l'épaule de Lily avec conviction.

ooOoOoOoo

Une heure trente plus tard, Lily faisait les cents pas au bas de l'immeuble, s'emmitouflant tant bien que mal dans le manteau de James tout en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre sans vraiment parvenir à les réchauffer. Une détonation survint alors, et deux lampadaires firent un bond de côté pour éviter le magicobus qui dérapa sur la rue verglacée et ouvrit sa porte juste en face de la jeune femme. James descendit les marches en remerciant le chauffeur, et adressa un signe de tête négatif à sa colocataire :

« Le chauffeur m'a emmené jusqu'au chemin de traverse, et j'ai fait tous les pubs, mais rien, personne ne l'a vue… Et toi ? »

« J'ai été jusqu'au commissariat moldu, mais il m'ont dit ne pas m'inquiéter avant demain matin, et puis j'ai été jeter un coup d'œil chez Sally, mais rien non plus… » Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix désespérée.

« Panique pas, je t'en supplie, dit James d'une voix qui trahissait pourtant un soupçon d'angoisse. Non ce qu'il faut c'est se mettre à sa place, réfléchir comme une ado de treize ans… »

Lily eut un rire dédaigneux :

« Sauf qu'entre toi et elle, y'a un monde, Potter. Les fugues, ça devait pas être ton truc quand t'étais gosse… Toi t'avais toujours tout ce que tu voulais, non ? »

James lui lança un regard en coin :

« Non… Mais quand j'étais énervé, j'étais plutôt un genre de révolté sportif… je faisais du quidditch, ça me calmait. Et toi ? »

« Moi j'ai jamais eu à fuguer. Je m'énervais jamais, j'étais trop parfaite pour ça. » Répondit modestement la jeune femme.

« Et t'as jamais eu envie de te barrer, même… même quand ta sœur devenait insupportable ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lily eut une expression douloureuse.

« En fait… Peut être que j'avais pas besoin de partir pour être ailleurs… Enfin je veux dire… »

« Je comprends. »

« On devrait rentrer, annonça Lily en baissant les yeux pour éviter ceux de James. Au cas où elle rentrerait par la cheminée, je veux dire. »

« C'est toi qu'a les clés. » Marmonna le jeune homme en jetant un regard accusateur à la rue dans laquelle les voitures circulaient toujours, les empêchant de transplaner sans risques d'être vus.

« Je les ai pas. » Murmura Lily d'une voix blanche.

« Bien sûr que si, je les avais laissées dans mon manteau. » S'impatienta James en reportant ses accusations muettes sur la jeune femme qui fouillait en vain l'intérieur de ses poches.

« Il y a rien. »

James soupira et passa ses bras autour de Lily, plongeant lui-même ses mains dans les innombrables poches de l'imperméable. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en poussant un soupir exaspéré, tandis que James approchait son visage de son oreille et murmurait avec un sourire :

« Là logiquement, je devrais en profiter pour essayer de te peloter… Mais bon comme j'ai les boyaux qui font des nœuds, désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois…»

Lily lui lança un regard furieux, tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, les mains vides. Il s'apprêtait à faire l'inutile constat de la perte des clés lorsqu'une voix venue de nulle part les fit tous les deux sursauter.

« Vous êtes Mr et Mme Potter ? » Demanda une vieille femme qui venait de transplaner sans un bruit sur le même trottoir qu'eux.

« Oui… » Répondit James au moment précis ou Lily rétorquait l'inverse.

« Je cherche Mr et Mme Potter… » Répéta la voix aigre de la vieille femme qui les dévisageait à présent avec un froncement de sourcil soupçonneux. Elle était habillée comme une authentique moldue, avec un chapeau de feutre vert qui tombait sur ses lunettes rondes à verres épais et son énorme cardigan de laine verte à motifs écossais, et seule la forme particulière de sa canne (un bâton de bois tordu surmonté d'une tête d'hippogriffe grossièrement sculptée) laissait deviner son appartenance magique.

« Si vous n'êtes pas Mme Potter, je n'ai rien à vous dire… » Lança la vieille femme d'un ton acerbe en jetant un œil méchant à Lily.

« C'est elle. On est les Potter. » Affirma James en lançant à la jeune femme un regard entendu, auquel elle répondit par un second claquement de langue impatient.

La vieille femme poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Vous avez bien de la chance que j'ai été là, jeunes gens, sinon dieu sait sur qui la petite aurait pu tomber… »

« Et ou est-ce qu'elle était ? » Demanda James tandis que Lily poussait un soupir de soulagement.

« A King's cross, bien sûr ! Elle voulait savoir si le quai 9 ¾ était ouvert en dehors des jours de rentrée… Et bien maintenant elle sait que non ! Mais encore une fois, vous avez de la chance que je me sois trouvée là bas… »

« Mais vous, vous faisiez quoi, en pleine nuit, à King's cross ? » Demanda Lily, incrédule.

« Mon petit, je me livrais à une médiation nocturne sur l'absurdité de l'existence de l'individu dans le référentiel infini… Et s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas aussi impertinente ! »

« Ex… Excusez-moi, bafouilla Lily. Est-ce que… ou est-ce que vous l'avez laissée alors ? »

« Nunnenfane ? Rassurez-vous, je l'ai confiée à ma sœur Bertha. Elle tient un salon de thé nocturne tout près de la gare, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu la petite arriver, à cause de la lumière des cheminées de services. Je vous emmène. »

« C'est que, risqua James… Il y a des moldus dans la rue, s'ils nous voient disparaître… »

« Oh, ceux-là, le jour où il verront quelque chose ! » coupa la vieille femme d'un ton impatient, avant de saisir James et Lily chacun par un bras et de les faire s'évanouir, sans un bruit, dans l'obscurité de la nuit londonienne.

ooOoOoOoo

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous inquiétés… » Murmura Fanny en étouffant un bâillement, tandis que Lily rabattait sur elle une large couverture.

« T'en fais pas, on dira rien à ta tante. » Répondit la jeune femme en adressant un sourire au visage ensommeillé de l'adolescente qui disparaissait presque sous la couette.

« Finalement t'es pas si mal, comme nana… » Soupira celle-ci en fermant les yeux, pour sombrer aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur. Avec un sourire attendri, Lily éteignit les dernières lumières de la chambre et s'avança à pas feutrés vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit hélas au même instant et heurta son front avec une certaine violence ; sous le choc, James fit un bond en arrière qui eut pour seul effet d'éparpiller sur la moquette le contenu du verre de lait qu'il apportait à Fanny.

« Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? » chuchota la sorcière rousse en réprimant un gémissement

« Je… Je crois bien que ouais… » Répondit James avec un sourire d'excuse, tandis que Lily jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à Fanny, chez qui, heureusement, le sommeil semblait au moins aussi imperturbable que chez James.

Il sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et fermèrent la porte en silence, Lily étouffant un juron lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent sur la moquette imbibée de lait froid.

« Attends, bouge pas… » Murmura James en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où il récupéra sa baguette afin de faire apparaître une étoffe imbibée de potion apaisante qu'il fit léviter jusqu'au front de Lily.

« C'est gentil. » Murmura celle-ci en se saisissant du bout de tissu avant de prendre place sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

« Jack va m'en vouloir si demain tu ressembles à Elephant-man. » Expliqua le jeune homme avec sa délicatesse naturelle. Lily grimaça sans trouver le courage de lui répondre, et préféra changer de sujet :

« Et l'après-midi s'est bien passé, pour vous deux, au moins ? »

« Ouais, répondit James avec un sourire, avant de s'asseoir en face de Lily. Elle est adorable. Et dire que dans quatre ans elle aura dix-sept ans… »

« Et alors ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

« Et alors… Je me dis qu'avec la perspicacité qu'elle a aujourd'hui quand il s'agit de parler sentiments, dans quelques années elle aura toutes les armes en main pour mener les mecs par le bout de la baguette. »

Lily secoua la tête d'un air désespéré face au vocabulaire de James, avant de lui lancer d'un ton mutin :

« Tu serais presque jaloux, non ? »

« Je devrais peut être, rétorqua celui-ci avec un haussement d'épaule. Et toi tu devrais dormir dans ma chambre, pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'épuisement miner le teint de la jeune femme et lui arracher un énième bâillement.

« C'est gentil, Potter, murmura Lily en se levant de table pour se diriger à pas lents vers la chambre du jeune homme. C'est bien la première fois que tu sacrifies ton sacro-saint sommeil, d'ailleurs… »

« Jack m'en voudra, répondit James avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules, si demain tu ressembles à l'enfant illégitime de Frankenstein et d'Elephan… »

Lily eut un gémissement plaintif :

« C'est bon, je sais. »

« Désolé, murmura James. Je suis con. »

La jeune femme avec un sourire indulgent, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la petite chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

ooOoOoOoo

Quelques heures plus tard Fanny se réveilla bienheureusement dans le confort du lit de Lily, s'étira et se leva aussitôt afin d'obéir à l'ordre impérieux de son ventre qui lui signalait bruyamment qu'il devait instamment être rempli.

Heureusement, la nourriture chez James était d'une importance égale au sommeil, et le jeune homme avait généreusement garni la table de tout ce que la cuisine contenait de comestible, y compris des bieraubeurres, la pizza de la veille et un reste de petits pois.

Fanny se jucha sur un des tabourets de la cuisine et adressa un 'bonjour' énergique au jeune homme qui surveillait attentivement la cuisson de ses toasts, comme si le grille-pain pouvait profiter d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour brûler traîtreusement les tranches de pain.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai une idée pour mon devoir sur l'étude des moldus… » Annonça Fanny en regardant au dessus d'elle comme si la petite ampoule au dessus de sa tête allait subitement lui faire signe.

« Ah ouais ? Et de quoi tu vas parler ? » Demanda James en s'asseyant en face d'elle, lui tendant une assiette de toasts dans laquelle la jeune fille se servit.

« Ben… Commença-t-elle avant de mordre dans toast. C'est un devoir un peu libre, tu vois, on doit trouver des rapprochements à faire entre les mœurs moldus et les mœurs sorcières, et faire une conclusion bateau du genre 'c'est pour ça qu'on doit vivre ensemble malgré nos différences…' tu vois le genre ? »

« Ouais, je crois. »

« Et donc, je vais parler de toi. »

James s'étouffa momentanément avec son propre toast, sous l'œil satisfait de l'adolescente qui attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle pour poursuivre :

« En fait, je vais me servir de votre cas, à vous et à Lily… C'est ta série à l'eau de rose bidon qui m'a donné l'idée. Non c'est vrai, faut regarder la vérité en face : Les moldus et les sorciers sont pratiquement incapables de se comprendre, parce qu'ils excellent dans des disciplines complètement opposées. Là où il faut chercher des points communs, c'est sur le terrain universel qui rend tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, moldus comme sorciers, complètement stupide. »

« Je te suis pas… »

« Les sentiments, James ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Quand il s'agit de s'aimer, les gens s'y prennent n'importe comment, et peu importe l'appartenance magique ou non. Tout le monde devient con. »

« J'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… » Avoua James.

« C'est parce que t'es con. »

« De ce point de vue… »

« Mais je m'étais gourée, au sujet de Lily… » Coupa Fanny en baissant soudainement les yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

L'adolescente expliqua d'un ton détaché tout en beurrant consciencieusement un toast :

« Ben… Je dis pas ça pour être méchante, on est bien d'accord. Mais t'es pas facile comme mec. Non vraiment, t'es marrant, gentil, assez mignon… Mais bon t'es quand même super con quoi. Tes pyjamas sont immondes, tu bouffes tout le temps, t'es bordélique, t'es… Comment dire. T'es un putain de glandu. » Elle releva les yeux vers James comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il approuve.

« La suite… » Demanda celui-ci dans un toussotement impatient.

« Même moi à la longue, je te supporterai pas, avoua Fanny. Et pourtant, elle, elle te supporte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

« Je lui ai pas laissé le choix. » Marmonna James avec une expression qui oscillait dangereusement entre la honte et le triomphe.

« Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme toussota :

« Je lui ai fais croire que j'avais plus d'argent, pour… Pour ne pas avoir à lui racheter sa part de l'appartement, et pour qu'on soit obligés d'habiter ensemble. » Avoua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'elle était obligée d'accepter ? Non mon vieux. Hier je t'ai demandé comment elle pouvait ne pas admettre qu'elle t'aimait tout en vivant dans ton appartement, mais la vraie question c'est : Comment elle pourrait vivre avec toi et te supporter si elle t'aimait pas déjà ? »

« C'est… J'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, reconnut James avec un sourire touché. Mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça… Il y a Jack et… »

« Et alors ? »

« Elle va se marier avec lui. »

« Peut-être, admis Fanny. Ou peut être pas. Mais si elle le choisit lui, c'est qu'elle est encore plus conne que toi. »

« T'es adorable. » Argua le jeune homme avec un sourire convaincu.

L'adolescente soupira.

« Ouais, je sais. »

ooOoOoOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, Sally avait débarqué dans l'appartement et était repartie en compagnie de Fanny, laissant derrière elles un calme étrangement dérangeant. Lily, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour là, avait rejoint James sur le confortable canapé du salon, et tous les deux observaient dans un silence religieux les vies mouvementés des personnages de « Sunset Beach » dont une innommable chaîne moldue rediffusait l'intégralité des épisodes.

« Tu m'aurais revendu ta part de l'appartement ? » Demanda James si soudainement que Lily sursauta.

« De… De quoi ? »

« Si je t'avais dit que j'avais de l'argent, tu m'aurais revendu ta moitié, hein ? »

« Probablement, oui, concéda Lily. Mais je croyais que je devais pas te poser de questions ? »

« T'as pas besoin de m'en poser, répondit James avec un sérieux inhabituel. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai menti. »

« J'en suis pas certaine, Potter. » Murmura la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je regrette pas de t'avoir menti, dit-il brusquement en se levant du canapé, je… Je trouve ça cool qu'on vive ensemble. »

« On cohabite, Potter, c'est toi-même qui… »

« Au fond, ça fait pas tellement de différence, si ? »

« Jack. » prononça la jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence.

James eut un sourire douloureux qu'il dissimula, une nouvelle fois, dans le couvert apporté par l'intérieur du frigo.

« Je l'avais presque oublié, celui là. » Dit il en s'adressant aux bouteilles de bieraubeurres qui semblaient le fixer avec sévérité.

« C'est avec lui que je suis. » Murmura Lily en éteignant la télévision avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« C'est avec moi que tu vis. » Répondit James à voix haute, mais seule le son de la porte qui se refermait sèchement lui répondit, avant que le silence ne retombe sur l'appartement.

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :) 


	6. Subtilités

**Auteur: **La Croquette mystérieuse

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien ici n'est à moi… Les personnages, bien entendus, appartiennent à JK Rowling, tandis que les scénarios sont ceux d'une série sentimentale française des années 90. j'en reprend l'intrigue parce que c'est un projet plutôt amusant, et que j'aimerais le faire partager aux lecteurs du site, mais bien entendu, je n'ai d'autre gain que les éventuelles et incontournables reviews )

**Résumé :** Lily Evans avait une vie parfaite, un fiancé idéal et un appartement de rêve. C'était bien sûr sans compter la présence de Potter, élu sorcier le plus arrogant d'Angleterre, en tant que colocataire forcé… Devoir vivre ensemble ? Non, non, pas vivre, juste habiter...

**Notes : **Eh bah et bah ! J'ai été plus que ravie de constater que pas mal de lectrices n'avaient pas oublié cette fic, alors merci à toutes pour vous reviews, et désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à tout le monde, mais à un moment donné j'ai misérablement perdu le fil…

Au fait, après relecture récente de « l'ordre du phoenix », j'ai pris conscience que cette fic était de l'ordre de l'Univers Alternatif complet. Beh il était temps de s'en rendre compte, remarquez… mais du coup je pense m'autoriser des libertés au niveau du destin des personnages, ne serait-ce que pour leurs carrières et l'existence de la guerre. Je fais de la guimauve moi, et voldemort n'est que très moyennement glamour.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Home, Sweet Home

**Chapitre VI: Subtilités…**

Le matin du 1er octobre, un hibou grand duc au plumage cendré vola vers la terrasse de l'appartement 17, situé au quatrième étage du très chic immeuble victorien qui dominait la place d'Auguste l'auguste, un mage blanc mort au cours d'une chasse aux poules en l'an quinze cent quinze . Le volatile balaya de son aile la chevelure rétive de James Potter qui lui ouvrait la porte menant à la terrasse, atterrit brusquement sur la table de la cuisine et tendit une patte autoritaire à Lily Evans qui y prenait son petit déjeuner.

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme libéra l'animal d'un parchemin scellé aux armoiries de Gringotts, et argua, suffisamment fort pour que James l'entende :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'apportes toujours à moi ? C'est au tour de Potter de payer les charges… »

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau lui lança un regard sévère, avant de reprendre son envol et de disparaître de l'appartement. James ferma poliment la porte vitrée qui menait à la terrasse et, rejoignant sa colocataire à la table de la cuisine, avança d'un ton dégagé :

« Il faut croire qu'il t'aime bien, Evans… Regarde moi, c'est clair qu'il m'aime pas, il m'a encore décoiffé. »

Lily lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Et pour les charges ? »

« C'est bon, j'enverrai ça à mon père cet après midi. »

La jeune femme eut un claquement de langue indigné, que James ignora superbement.

« T'en as jamais marre, de vivre aux crochets de ton père ? » Lança-t-elle soudain.

« Non. » répondit l'interpellé avec un faux sourire d'excuse

« Pourtant ça te ferait du bien de trouver un travail. »

« Pourquoi? Pour faire comme toi ? Bosser à des heures impossibles, pour un salaire misérable, et y sacrifier ma jeunesse, ma santé et mes grasses matinées… »

« C'est vrai ça ! » S'exclama soudain Lily en regardant James avec intérêt.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, poursuivit-il. Le travail, c'est la mort à petit feu, une sorte de suicide psychologique extrêmement minuti… »

« Non je veux dire, pas ça ! Le coupa la jeune femme. Ta grasse matinée ! Il est sept heures du matin, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ? »

« J'ai pas encore dormi. » Répondit James sur le ton de l'évidence. Lily lui lança un regard presque effrayé.

« Alors _pourquoi_ tu prends ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Où est-ce que tu vois un petit déjeuner ? Demanda le jeune homme en mordant dans un toast avec avidité. Ch'est mon cache-dalle de la nuit… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur son propre repas, qu'elle avala à une vitesse que James aurait qualifié de consternante. Elle rangea la table d'un coup de baguette, ignora les protestations de son colocataire qui venait d'arrêter un pot de marmelade en plein vol et, après une visite éclair dans la salle bain, s'engouffra dans la vaste cheminée du salon.

« Magic Souk, entrée de service » marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre, juste avant d'être engloutie par une flamme vert emeraude.

« Toi auchi, bonne journée ! » lança James à l'adresse de la cheminée déserte, ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand geste d'au revoir qui eut pour seule conséquence de libérer de son étreinte le pot de marmelade qui s'envola vers le frigo avec une sorte de grognement frustré.

ooOoOoOoo

« Une promotion ? » Murmura Lily en clignant des yeux d'un air hébété.

« Ca me paraît évident, Evans. » Poursuivit Lou, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux rouge vif qui occupait depuis de nombreuses années déjà la place de directrice du personnel sorcier, quelques échelons au dessus de Lily.

« Si tu parviens à mettre ce produit au point, tu arrêteras la vente et tu passeras directement au secteur créatif… C'est toi la plus compétente de l'équipe au niveau des sortilèges, le tout va donc être de négocier la vente avec les acheteurs français. »

Lily fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude :

« Mais je parle pas du tout français… »

« C'est pas un problème, la rassura Lou avec un petit rire. Le temps que tu mettes ce jouet au point, je t'aurai trouvé une secrétaire qualifiée pour s'occuper de la traduction. Ca, c'est mon boulot… Toi, concentre toi sur le tien. »

Lily répondit par un sourire d'excuse, se saisit du dossier que lui tendait sa supérieure et regagna son bureau au pas de couse, l'appréhension disparaissant peu à peu, chassée par la confiance qu'elle avait en ses talents de sorcière.

ooOoOoOoo

« Magik Souk… C'est pas l'endroit ou tu travailles, ça ? » Marmonna James en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier, attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner et ce malgré le coup d'œil accusateur de sa colocataire, pour qui le petit-déjeuner, pour peu qu'il soit pris à environ six heures du soir par James Potter, constituait un acte au moins aussi immoral que le meurtre.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Interrogea Lily avec une lenteur accusatrice.

« Arrête de fusiller mon toast du regard, Evans, il n'est en rien complice de mon absence d'hygiène de vie, prévint le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil amusé. Je te demandais simplement si c'était bien la boîte dans laquelle tu travailles qui passait une annonce dans la Gazette. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

« On a besoin d'une secrétaire qui sache parler français. »

« Vu le salaire proposé, vous aurez déjà de la chance si elle parle anglais. »

« C'est un salaire de départ, soupira Lily en se levant du salon pour arracher le journal des mains de James et lire la petite annonce d'elle même. Si elle est compétente, je l'engagerais probablement à plein temps. »

« Tu… James s'accorda une seconde de réflexion pour reconsidérer les paroles de la jeune femme : TU ? »

« Oui, c'est pour moi qu'on a besoin d'une traductrice. » Marmonna celle-ci en reposant le journal pour voler un toast dans l'assiette de James sans rien percevoir de la lueur qui anima soudainement les yeux du jeune homme.

« Et bah alors… Je te pensais pas sexiste, Evans. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est vrai quoi, un homme n'est pas moins qualifié qu'une femme pour un poste de secrétaire ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils :

« Je me souviens pas avoir avancé le contraire… »

« Alors comment ça se fait que tu passes une annonce dans la gazette sans même penser à proposer ce boulot à un sorcier de ton entourage, pour qui il serait idéal ? »

« Qui ça ? »

James eut un sourire exagéré et se désigna des deux pouces tout en s'appuyant contre la table d'un seul genou pour se balancer d'avant en arrière. Son attitude évoquant à Lily celle d'une sorte de clown sordide s'adressant à un enfant de deux ans, elle demeura l'air hagard pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une grimace interrogative ne vienne déformer une moitié de son visage.

« Heeein ? »

« Je t'ai connu plus éloquente, argua James en diminuant l'exubérance de son sourire. Non mais sérieusement, depuis le temps que tu me rabâches que je devrais me trouver du travail, comment ça se fait que t'ai pas pensé à moi ? Je pourrais être ta secrétaire ! »

Lily plissa un œil dubitatif, puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser ce qu'elle prenait pour une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« T'es con. » Marmonna-t-elle en arrachant d'un coup sec la croûte d'un morceau de pain, qu'elle jeta au front de James avant d'en grignoter la mie.

Les excellents réflexes d'attrapeur du jeune homme lui permirent d'éviter le projectile négligemment expédié en rejetant brusquement le buste en arrière, hélas, l'équilibre précaire du tabouret de bar sur lequel il se trouvait s'en trouva légèrement perturbé. James tomba à la renverse dans un hurlement étrangement aiguë, entraînant avec lui son tabouret, son assiette d'œufs brouillés et un pot de marmelade qui passait par là.

Lily vérifia d'un coup d'œil que rien chez James, excepté son ego, n'avait été blessé.

« Tu nettoieras par terre. » Lança-t-elle, satisfaite, avant d'amorcer un pas vers sa chambre.

« J'étais sérieux. » Grogna alors le jeune homme.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour le boulot. Je suis sérieux, je me sens capable de travailler pour toi. » Le jeune homme eut un sourire heureux en se rendant compte de la sincérité de ses propres paroles.

« Mais tu… tu parles français ? »

« Non, et alors ? »

Lily secoua la tête avec indulgence :

« Il est sérieux ce travail. »

« Pas autant que moi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. »

« Mais tu parles pas français ! Je parie que tu ne passes pas le cap de l'entretien d'embauche, laisse tom… »

« Tenu. »

Lily fit volte-face, mais trop tard. James s'était relevé et avançait prudemment au milieu des œufs brouillés répandus sur le sol de la cuisine, un sourire triomphal accroché aux lèvres.

« Mais fais attention à ma victoire, Evans… Parce que si je gagne ce pari, tu seras à ma merci… » Le regard brillant, le jeune homme avait tenu ses propos avec une assurance qui aurait fait fléchir n'importe qui. Mais Lily n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle jeta un œil au jeune homme qui n'avait pas jugé utile de se changer depuis le matin précédent, et répondit avec un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Tu rêves Potter. Si tu gagnes… au mieux, je t'achète un pyjama. Un vrai pyjama. »

« Et dieu sait que ce serait pas du luxe… » Approuva Jack en quittant la cheminée du salon pour se placer aux côtés de sa fiancée, un regard franchement réprobateur posé sur les loques grisâtres de James.

L'intéressé baissa les yeux, moins pour contempler par lui-même l'étendue de ses torts vestimentaires que pour échapper à la vue de son rival qui embrassait Lily d'une manière quasi-machinale. Celle-ci sourit pour mettre fin au baiser et jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire, partageant presque sa gêne.

« Je t'emmène dîner ? » demanda son fiancé en la prenant par la taille, et Lily eut à peine le temps d'attraper son sac à main que déjà, elle et Jack avaient disparu de l'appartement en une détonation sonore.

James jeta un œil désabusé aux œufs brouillés qui jonchaient encore le sol de la cuisine, se rappelant soudainement qu'il ne connaissait aucun sort de nettoyage capable de remédier à ce petit désastre.

« En plus, c'était la faute d'Evans ! » Lança-t-il en regardant les œufs avec sévérité.

« Je sais, dit celle-ci en réapparaissant dans l'appartement, seule et un petit air contrit minant ses traits. Récurvite ! »

« Je m'en souviens jamais… »

James eut un sourire désolé et détacha son regard du sol de la cuisine, à présent étincelant de propreté.

« Alors t'es revenue exprès pour me sauver des méchants œufs brouillés ? »

« Non, mais pour ce pari… C'est stupide. Ecoute Potter, je sais que je suis exaspérante à te dire tout le temps que tu devrais travailler. Laisse tomber avec ça, et j'en ferais autant, d'accord ? »

James opina et souhaita une bonne soirée à sa colocataire, mais sachant qu'elle la passerait avec Jack, il tenta de se convaincre qu'elle serait au moins aussi ennuyeuse que la sienne.

ooOoOoOoo

Le lendemain matin, Lily transplana de chez Jack jusqu'à son bureau, où elle retrouva Sally qui la félicita pour la promotion qu'elle allait décrocher. Etrangement, l'enthousiasme de sa collègue était à peine partagé par la principale intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sally en rapprochant sa chaise du bureau de Lily, après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil qu'aucun supérieur ne se trouvait à proximité.

« Rien, rien… Je pensais à Potter. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Oh. » Sally esquissa un sourire complice que son amie ne releva pas.

« Enfin, on habite ensemble, et ça se passe plutôt bien, malgré tous ses défauts… Et Merlin sait qu'il en a. Mais quand Jack est là, je vois bien que… ça créé un malaise. »

« Quel genre de malaise ? »

« Il… Il est triste. » Répondit Lily d'une petite voix, en feignant trier des dossiers pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de sa collègue.

« Et… A ton avis, pourquoi ? »

« Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est seul. » Répondit la jeune femme dans un toussotement peu convainquant. Sally haussa un sourcil sceptique :

« Trouve lui quelqu'un, alors… »

Lily releva la tête d'une manière un peu trop brusque au goût de Sally, qui ne put réprimer un sourire victorieux.

« Vous parliez de moi ? »

Lily sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur, moins parce que James Potter venait de surgir derrière elle qu'à cause de la réponse positive qui aurait convenu à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

« Je passais simplement te dire bonjour… »

« T'as encore passé une nuit blanche ? »

« Pas du tout, je me suis juste levé tôt. »

« Menteur... »

« Si t'avais dormi chez nous tu aurais pourtant pu en faire le constat par toi-même, Evans. » Argua le jeune homme avec dans la voix un peu plus de reproche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sally observait l'échange avec intérêt et ne l'aurait perturbé pour rien au monde, hélas Lou, la directrice du personnel, surgit devant le bureau d'Evans et coupa court à celui-ci :

« Evans, je suis désolée, je sais pas où t'en es avec le produit mais je trouve aucune sorcière qui sache parler français couramment. Je voudrais pas m'avancer, mais il va peut être falloir repousser la vente… »

« C'est pas grave, assura Lily en faisant pivoter son siège vers sa supérieure hiérarchique : Je t'assure, je me suis plongée dans le dossier et je suis au moins aussi en galère que toi, avec la conjugaisons des sortilèges d'imitation vocale. »

La sorcière aux cheveux rouge vif étouffa un gémissement et releva la tête vers Lily. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre la parole lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur James. Sa bouche resta ouverte.

« Alors si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui êtes chargée de trouver quelqu'un pour le poste de secrétaire ? » Demanda James en contournant le bureau pour se rapprocher de Lou, un sourire engageant accroché aux lèvres.

« Louisa Lido, directrice du personnel sorcier, enchantée. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lou. » La rouquine sourit également en tendant une main amicale à James.

« James Potter, je suis le colocataire de Lily, et justement, je vous apportais mon CV… » Annonça le jeune homme rayonnant, serrant d'une main celle de Lou tandis que de l'autre il extirpait un parchemin plié en quatre de sa poche de pantalon pour le tendre à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci détacha ses yeux du jeune homme pour parcourir le papier avec attention, lançant à Lily un regard étonné :

« Dis donc Evans, tu te fous de moi ? »

« Moi non, rétorqua Lily avec un petit rire. Par contre, lui… »

« Ton colocataire parle couramment français et tu penses pas à me le présenter ? »

« Non mais c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait pas, puisque je travaillais encore pour, euh… chez 'Fritebert', le célèbre bistrot français. C'est écrit là. »

James pointa du doigt un endroit du parchemin en faisant des efforts désespérés pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lily.

« 'Fritebert ?' » Lou haussa un sourcil impressionné.

« Oui, je les ai quitté récemment, poursuivi James. Ils me laissaient pas assez de temps pour préparer ma thèse. »

« Une thèse, rien que ça ? »

« Oui, j'ai commencé à la préparer quand je faisais mes études de philologie latine à Versailles (le jeune homme pointa un autre endroit du parchemin). A long terme, je voudrais familiariser les populations estudiantines anglophones à l'apprentissage des langues gréco-romaines, et, à fortiori, de la syntaxe française, ce qui permettrait de familiariser les jeunes sorciers à l'analyse étymologique de la plupart des sortilèges qu'ils utilisent sans comprendre… »

« C'est fascinant, murmura Lou en parcourant le Cv du regard à la recherche de l'âge du jeune homme. Et bien allons parler de tout ça dans mon bureau ! » Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à James et tourna les talons sous les yeux de Sally, Lily et James, respectivement amusés, effarés et victorieux.

ooOoOoOoo

Après de longues heures passées dans les sombres sous-sols abritant les archives administratives de la société qui l'employait, et ce à la recherche de sortilèges probablement jamais inventés, Lily Evans regagna son appartement par la cheminée de service. Les bureaux du 'Magic Souk' étaient pratiquement déserts lorsqu'elle les quitta, en revanche son appartement était encore (et à son grand soulagement, bien qu'elle ne se le serait jamais avoué) animé par la présence chaleureuse de James Potter.

« Bonne journée ? » Demanda la jeune femme en époussetant ses vêtements et en pénétrant de le salon, prenant garde, cette fois, à tenir son front à distance respectable du manteau de la cheminée.

« Excellente, s'exclama le jeune homme en se tournant vers Lily dans un sursaut inhabituel. Et toi ? »

« Le boulot, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un petit rire absent, trop occupée à détailler la tenue de son colocataire pour mettre de la conviction dans ses propos : tu sors ? »

« Euh, ouais… je dîne avec… enfin, avec de vieux potes de Poudlard, tout ça… tu sais ce que c'est. Tu peux m'aider ? »

A ce moment seulement, Lily prit conscience du fait que James, en plus de son élégante chemise blanche, arborait une cravate brune qu'il tentait désespérément de nouer convenablement.

« J'ai aucun sort pour ça… » Murmura-t-elle avec une grimace, s'approchant du jeune homme pour nouer la cravate rétive de ses propres mains.

« C'est très bien comme ça. » Assura le jeune homme avec sincérité, levant le menton pour laisser libre cours aux mains expertes de Lily tout en évitant de croiser ses yeux intrigants qui se levaient vers lui comme pour chercher sur son visage un quelconque signe de culpabilité.

« Et dis-moi, t'es parti à quelle vitesse du bureau de Lou, quand elle s'est aperçu que tu parlais pas un mot de français ? » Demanda finalement la jeune femme, choisissant d'évoluer dans un domaine inconnu de James : la subtilité.

« C'est-à-dire que… Elle ne s'en est pas aperçue. »

« Elle ne t'a fait passé aucun test, vérifié aucune de tes références ? »

« Ben… Non. »

« Ah tiens… »

« Non, on a simplement discuté et… Euh… Elle me donne sa réponse demain. »

« Et elle t'a pas… invité à dîner ? »

« Non ! » Répondit brusquement le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'un pas de sa colocataire, qui le fixait d'un air sceptique, les mains sur les hanches :

« Etonnant de sa part… Surtout si elle a l'intention de t'engager, parce que je ne connais pas un sorcier de chez Magic Souk qui ne soit pas sorti avec Lou. Sans compter tous les stagiaires qu'on retrouvait en pleurs près du distributeur de jus de citrouille…»

« La cravate s'il te plaît. » Souffla James comme ci celle-ci le faisait suffoquer.

« Depuis quand tu portes des cravates pour voir d'anciens amis de Poudlard, Potter ? »

L'intéressé baissa la tête.

« Potter, si t'as accepté un rendez-vous avec ma supérieure pour ce stupide pari que j'avais, de toutes façons, annulé… Et bien je… je le ré-annule » Lily fronça les sourcils face à l'incohérence de ses propres paroles, tandis que James éclatait d'un petit-rire.

« Ecoute… » Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par le sifflement admiratif de Lou qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

« Chouette, l'appart' ! »

« Tiens, Lou… Quelle surprise. » Ricana Lily en serrant brusquement la cravate de son colocataire qui n'eut plus à simuler ses suffocations.

« Oh, Evans, salua Lou avec un sourire. James m'avait dit que tu serais sortie, ce soir. »

« Jamais dit ça… » Grogna la jeune femme à l'adresse de son colocataire.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en feignant le désintérêt, mais ne pouvait dissimuler l'amusement qui faisait briller ses yeux chocolat.

« Bon, je vais finir de m'habiller, et je suis à toi, Louisa. »

Tandis que le jeune homme disparaissait dans sa chambre, Lily détaillait l'élégance de la robe de sa supérieure, et lui lançait sur le ton de la conversation :

« Alors… t'attends même plus de les engager pour flirter avec les recrues, maintenant ? Peur de la concurrence, peut-être… »

Lou éclata d'un rire clair :

« C'est vrai qu'en ce qui concerne la concurrence, je pensais pas que tu pouvais en être… Mais t'es pas aussi sage que tu en a l'air, à ce que je vois. T'es fiancée mais tu vis avec un autre homme… c'est pas une forme de polygamie, ça ? »

« Non, Potter et moi, on… On est tous les deux propriétaires du même appartement. C'est compliqué, mais on a pas vraiment eu le choix…» Lily ne jugea pas nécessaire de préciser qu'elle avait négligé envoyé balader ce 'choix' lorsqu'il s'était effectivement présenté.

« Puisque tu le connais bien… Je l'emmène à 'Rome', le restaurant italien… Tu penses que ça lui plaira ? »

« Ca leur a plu à tous, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

Lily sourit pour mieux dissimuler son amertume, tout en songeant avec une inquiétude vague aux nombreux récits de soirées à 'Rome' auxquels elle avait eu droit de la part de bien des stagiaires du Magic Souk.

« Enfin, avant que tu l'embauches…Il parle pas un mot de français. » Souffla-t-elle alors. Elle ruinait sciemment l'intégrité du pari, mais s'autorisait à garder ses remords pour plus tard. Contre toute attendre, Lou étouffa un rire complice :

« Je sais, j'ai pas l'intention de l'embaucher… »

« Alors… C'est juste pour le draguer ? »

« J'ai mes chances, non ? » Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers James qui sortait de sa chambre, vêtu d'une élégante cape rouge sombre qui dessinait impeccablement la ligne de ses épaules, mais sans la cravate revêche dont ni lui ni Lily n'avaient pu venir à bout.

« Très élégant… » Souffla Lou en s'approchant de son cavalier pour lui saisir le bras.

« Ou est-ce qu'on dîne ? » Demanda James, un sourire appréciateur dessiné sur le visage.

« Surprise… Bonne soirée Evans ! »

Au moment où sa cavalière les faisait transplaner tous les deux, James leva vers les yeux vers Lily et vit se peindre sur son visage, en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, cette tristesse un peu gênée qui avait hanté ses propres traits le soir précédent. Un instant plus tard, il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil romain fidèlement reproduit par l'univers magique du restaurant italien, mais son cœur était toujours serré. James eut l'étrange impression que celui-ci avait choisi de rester dans l'appartement avec Lily pour contempler l'amertume peinte sur son joli visage et mieux savourer sa propre culpabilité.

ooOoOoOoo

Lily était affalée dans le canapé depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque son fiancé apparut dans la cheminée en une bourrasque de flammes vertes. Elle s'administra une gifle mentale à la pensée qu'entre la visite de son fiancé et le retour romanesque de James abandonnant sa cavalière au cœur d'une Italie fictive pour passer la soirée en sa compagnie à elle, elle aurait peut être préféré la seconde solution.

« Deux soirs de suite, j'en ai de la chance… » Lança Lily d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu enjoué mais qui sonna horriblement ironique à l'oreille de Jack :

« Dis-le si tu préfères que je rentre chez moi… »

« Mais non, pas du tout. »

« On aurait dit, pourtant… »

Lily tendit la main à Jack pour le forcer à quitter la cheminée et à s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé du salon :

« Il fallait justement que je te parle de ça. C'est pas du tout que je veux plus que tu viennes me voir ici, au contraire. Mais c'est aussi l'appartement de Potter, et je sens que… Il faudrait… Installer un genre de règle, pour pas qu'il y ait de malaise, et que personne ne se sente menacé. »

« Pourquoi il se sentirait menacé ? S'insurgea le jeune homme en s'éloignant brusquement de Lily. C'est avec moi que tu sors, et je suis pas en concurrence avec lui, aux dernières nouvelles ! »

La jeune femme paniqua en voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation…

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« C'est quoi, alors ? » Le ton de jack était littéralement polaire.

« Il y a toi et moi, et Potter, et… »

« Et ? »

Lily se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait expliquer posément à son petit ami qu'ils ne devaient pas afficher leur couple de manière excessive devant son colocataire pour ne pas que ce dernier se sente mal à l'aise, tout en sachant qu'un éventuel malaise serait causés par la solitude dudit colocataire et surtout, surtout pas, par de la jalousie…

Prenant soudain conscience qu'une telle explication était au moins aussi foireuse que celle du nuage radioactif de Tchernobyl contournant poliment la France pour n'en polluer que les pays frontaliers, Lily choisit l'option alternative si souvent recommandée par James lui-même. Elle mentit :

« Et sa copine. »

« Pardon ? »

« La copine de Potter. Il voit quelqu'un en ce moment, et… et comme ça peut très bien être sérieux, si on doit tous être en couple, il faudra savoir se respecter, rester chacun à sa place, pour pas se déranger… les uns les autres…»

L'appréhension de Lily disparut quand Jack la serra dans ses bras, l'écrasant presque contre son torse :

« Je suis désolé, désolée, Lily… Je… T'es vraiment adorable de penser à ça pour nous tous. Adorable. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr… » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire timide, partagée entre la fierté d'un mensonge réussi et une légère, très légère culpabilité.

« Alors dis moi… Demanda Jack d'un ton pressant. Avec qui est-ce qu'il sort ? »

« Une… une fille de mon bureau. »

« Tu les as présentés ? »

« Ben… Plus ou moins, pas vraiment exprès… »

« T'es vraiment géniale ! Elle est comment ? Et comment elle s'appelle ? »

ooOoOoOoo

« Lou, elle s'appelle Lou. » Répondit Lily avec une certaine lassitude, prête à reprendre avec Remus l'interrogatoire que Jack lui avait fait subir la veille. Ce dernier était parti à l'aube, mais la matinée tirait à sa fin et James n'était toujours pas revenu. Remus, qui avait promis à Lily de venir la voir pour l'aider dans ses combinaisons de sortilège, s'étonnait de cette absence au moins autant que la jeune femme essayait de s'en cacher, si bien que la conversation s'était vite centrée sur lui.

« Et… C'est quel genre de femme ? »

« La genre très grande et très belle, très… classe. Les cheveux rouges, intelligente, un bon boulot, et puis elle est plutôt volage, voire… croqueuse d'hommes. » Lily haussa les épaules comme pour appuyer son désintérêt, geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt mais que Remus ne parut pas remarquer.

« Tu sais où ils avaient prévu d'aller ? »

« Lou l'a emmené à 'Rome', un restaurant italien dont elle doit connaître la carte par cœur… » La jeune femme eut un petit rire, qui s'évanouit misérablement au profit d'un regard piteux qu'elle lança à Remus :

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il sort avec elle, hein ? »

« Qui sort avec qui ? » Tonna Sirius en surgissant dans la cheminée, vêtu d'une cape entièrement constituée de longues plumes blanches qui le faisait ressembler à une sorte d'énorme poule. En outre, il possédait quatre pieds.

Remus et Lily grimacèrent de concert.

« Je suis désolé Lily, j'avais complètement oublié que je leur avais dit de passer… Je pensais que James serait là et qu'il faudrait l'occuper pour qu'on puisse travailler tranquillement. » Lily haussa de nouveau les épaules et observa avec un intérêt amusé la cape de Sirius, se demandant si une nouvelle définition de l'esthétique exigeait des capes qu'elles ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des dépouilles d'autruches.

Le nouveau venu s'avança lourdement dans le salon, retira l'étrange vêtement et révéla Peter, blotti contre son torse et lui-même habillé à la mode du 17ème siècle, qui s'avança dans le salon en débarrassant sa perruque blanche des grandes plumes qui y étaient fichées.

« C'est une très longue histoire… » Annonça Sirius à Remus et Lily, qui n'avaient manifestement pas envie d'en savoir plus.

« En tout cas, je te revaudrai ça, vieux frère. » Soupira Peter en se débarrassant finalement de l'intégralité de sa perruque.

« J'y compte bien. Où est Jamesie ? »

« Disons qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il est parti à un rendez vous galant avec une certaine jolie rouquine dont le prénom commence par un L. » S'amusa Remus, manifestement très fier de lui.

Lily s'affaissa sous les regards conjugués de Peter et Sirius, et se promit mentalement de ne plus oublier, à l'avenir, que le fort des maraudeurs ne se trouvait en aucun cas dans la subtilité.

« Lou, elle s'appelle Lou. C'est une collègue de Lily. » Acheva Remus.

« Oui, enfin son vrai nom c'est Louisa, se remémora soudainement la jeune femme. Tout le monde l'appelle Lou et finit par oublier quel est son prénom entier, mais bien sûr, Potter ne fait rien comme tout le monde, et il l'appelle Louisa. »

Les trois maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu, et tout en s'installant confortablement dans le salon, Sirius expliqua :

« C'est classique, ça. Mis au point par les maraudeurs durant leurs années Poudlard. C'est une de nos techniques de dragues communes… »

« T'es sûr qu'on peut lui dire ? » Demanda Peter en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Lily.

Remus lança un regard éloquent à la jeune femme qui les regardait elle-même comme s'ils débarquaient d'une contrée lointaine où ne vivent que des crétins congénitaux, mais Peter opina comme si la grimace de la jeune femme était preuve de confiance. Sirius poursuivit :

« Le principe, c'est de ne pas nommer la fille de la même manière que les autres. Si tout le monde lui donne le même surnom, il faut l'appeler par son prénom, et inversement... Ca créé l'illusion de l'exclusivité, ça donne l'impression à la fille qu'elle est unique et que nous, on est différents des autres… Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois, approuva Lily en essayant de ne pas se demander pourquoi James n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Donc… ça veut dire qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à elle ? »

Peter éclata de rire :

« Pas du tout… C'est devenu un réflexe, il doit même plus penser à ce qu'il fait, c'est comme quand… quand il se décoiffe, par exemple. »

« Exactement, approuva Sirius. Ca exaspère les gens qui le remarquent, ça sert strictement à rien et ça lui donne l'air parfaitement con, mais c'est… »

« C'est James. » Conclut Remus.

ooOoOoOoo

« Potter ? T'as embauché Potter ? » Lily s'affaissa dans son siège, incrédule face à l'euphorie manifeste de Lou :

« Tu verras, il sera parfait pour ce boulot ! »

« Mais il parle pas français ! »

« Je sais, mais le français c'est un faux problème. D'ailleurs, c'est James qui a trouvé la solution : Les français n'ont qu'à engager une fille qui parle anglais.. ! »

« C'est tout Potter, ça… » Soupira Lily.

« C'est brillant, tu veux dire ! »

« Si tu veux. Mais je pensais que t'avais pas l'intention de l'embaucher… »

« Je veux pas le décevoir, il… Il avait l'air de tenir à ce poste, et… disons que… Enfin il est… tellement parfait. »

« Lou… pas à moi ! Tu sais à combien de stagiaires on a dû remonter le moral, Sally et moi, après que tu sois passée par là ? Tu me feras pas croire qu'avec Potter, c'est différent. »

« Et pourtant, ça l'est, assura la jeune femme avec le plus grand sérieux. Il est spécial, il est… différent. C'est toi que je comprends pas, Evans. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu partages un appartement avec lui, t'as jamais voulu qu'il soit… un peu plus que ton colocataire ? »

« Je suis fiancée, et ce type m'insupporte. » Se défendit l'intéressée.

« Comment c'est possible ? Il est génial ! Drôle, intelligent, beau, adorable… Et puis…Est-ce que t'as vu ses yeux, Lily ? Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ses yeux, mais on croirait qu'ils… qu'ils… j'en sais rien. »

« On croirait qu'ils sourient avant lui. » Murmura Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

ooOoOoOoo

« Elle est amoureuse de lui. »

Sirius recracha brusquement sa bieraubeurre sur Lily qui marmonna un sort de nettoyage avec lassitude, habituée, depuis qu'elle fréquentait les maraudeurs de manière plus ou moins régulière, à ce genre de péripéties.

« Désolé, marmonna le jeune d'une voix basse, car la plupart des clients du pub dans lequel ils avaient décidé de se retrouver s'était tourné vers eux. Mais comment c'est possible ? Remus m'a dit qu'elle était du genre volage… »

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, soupira Lily. Je comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer. De toutes les dizaines de pauvres garçons qu'elle a emmenés dans ce même restaurant, et bien d'après elle, Potter serait le bon. Explique moi ça. »

« Mais je m'y connais pas, moi en sentiments… »

« Non, mais toi aussi t'es un coureur de jupons. »

Lily ignora la médiocre tentative de Sirius pour paraître blessé, et poursuivit :

« Mets-toi dans ta peau de coureur, et dis moi pour quelle raison tu pourrais avoir envie de… de revoir un des tes rencards ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un long moment sous l'œil sévère de Lily :

« Peut être si je suis payé, quoique… Non, en fait… Mais peut être… Sous la menace, éventuellement ? »

Face au silence obstiné de la jeune femme, Sirius redevint sérieux :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout ça tellement à cœur, Lily ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise et soudainement consciente qu'elle ne s'était pas posée la question. Se demandant alors quelle serait la réaction de Sirius si elle tentait de lui expliquer que, d'une manière ou d'une autre et aussi insupportable que puisse être James Potter, elle préférait le savoir célibataire, elle choisit vite d'en revenir à sa nouvelle discipline de prédilection : le mensonge.

« C'est-à-dire, expliqua-t-elle… Comme je les ai plus ou moins présentés l'un à l'autre, si Potter plaque soudainement ma supérieure, l'ambiance sera tendue au boulot… Et elle le sera aussi à l'appartement, si c'est Lou qui plaque Potter. Je gagnerais vraiment à ce que ça marche entre eux. »

« T'es adorable. » Concéda Sirius en adressant un doux sourire aux beaux yeux sincères de Lily. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci quitta le pub pour retourner travailler, et lui adressa signe de main en disparaissant derrière la porte.

« Une adorable petite baratineuse… » Songea le jeune homme en répondant par un sourire amusé.

ooOoOoOoo

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de son bureau, Lily sursauta brusquement. James était debout au milieu de la pièce et il la détaillait avec intérêt, repérant dans les décorations fantasques celles qui appartenaient à Lily.

« Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je travaille ? » Hasarda-t-il en adressant un large sourire à la jeune femme.

« C'est pas l'impression que j'avais… »

« Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire, en tant que secrétaire ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant face au bureau, les mains jointes comme s'il cherchait à devenir l'élève sage qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Lily commençait tout juste à percevoir le côté surréaliste d'une scène incluant James Potter et du _travail_.

« Pas terrible, hein ? »

« De quoi ? » Demanda James qui avait déjà abandonné sa posture d'enfant sage pour jouer de la batterie avec une trouillotteuse.

« Toi, au boulot. Je comprends maintenant… »

James releva la tête et adressa un sourire entendu à la jeune femme, qui éclata de rire, vaincue.

« De toute façon, j'ai croisé Louisa tout à l'heure, et elle t'a trouvé la secrétaire idéale. Une fille qui parle réellement français, paraît-il… »

Lily opina tandis que James se relevait et enfilait sa veste, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau tandis que Lily s'y installait.

« Je peux t'emprunter ça ? » Demanda-t-il en revenant pour se saisir de la trouillotteuse, qu'il glissa dans sa poche sans attendre de réponse.

« Potter, attends ! »

Le jeune releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Lou, pour qu'elle te trouve aussi génial ? »

« Rien de spécial, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. On a dîné ensemble, et comme il était encore tôt après le restau, on est allés à une sorte de fête costumée donnée par un membre du Magenmagot pour son anniversaire. Elle a duré toute la nuit, c'était plutôt chiant… Sauf le matin suivant, quand un type déguisé en Louis XIV a pensé à faire exploser un gâteau de la taille d'une petite voiture au dessus de la femme du type dont c'était l'anniversaire. »

« Il savent qui c'était ? » demanda Lily avec un petit rire.

« Non, un type déguisé en poule l'a aidé à s'enfuir. »

ooOoOoOoo

« Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? » Demanda Lou en se débarrassant de son manteau pour s'asseoir en face de Sirius, dans un petit pub du chemin de traverse.

« Dès que Lily a parlé d'une 'Lou', j'ai pensé à toi, rétorqua Sirius dans un sourire. Et puis quand elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour me dire que t'étais amoureuse de James… »

L'intéressée éclata de rire.

« Il y avait que toi pour inventer un truc pareil… »

« Je sais… »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça d'ailleurs ? »

« Pour voir. Il est dingue d'elle, ça crève les yeux… Je voulais voir comment elle réagirait face à un peu de concurrence. Mais toi, comment t'as su que c'était pas sérieux ? J'aurai pu tomber amoureuse de James, qui sait… »

« Non, pas toi, affirma Sirius en éclatant de son rire grave. On avait à peine dix ans quand tu m'as brisé le cœur, Louisa… T'es une affranchie de l'amour, irrévocablement … »

ooOoOoOoo

Le lendemain matin, arborant fièrement un pyjama neuf couleur chocolat, James décida de se lever a une heure qui rentrait dans les horaires définis pas Lily comme étant décents ; non pas parce que le sommeil avait un caractère soudainement moins sacré, mais plutôt par respect pour les lois physiques des températures atmosphériques qui veulent que plus on se lève tard, moins les toasts sont chauds. Et puis en plus, ça faisait plaisir à Lily.

« J'ai trouvé. » Dit elle-ci en posant fièrement son prototype sur la table.

James donna un de ses toasts à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne puisse lui voler, contemplant d'un œil intrigué une adorable poupée au visage rond encadré de boucles noires.

« C'est ça ton boulot ? Tu créé des jouets pour enfants ? »

Lily hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Mais pas n'importe quels jouets… Cette poupée parle, Potter. Et c'est grâce à toi… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Toi, tu sais mentir, et baratiner les gens. C'est une poupée pour les petites sorcières, et comme les gamines ne veulent pas être contrariées, il fallait qu'on puisse faire dire n'importe quoi à cette poupée… Seulement, impossible de l'ensorceler suffisamment bien pour que les phrases soient cohérentes, alors j'ai simplifié le concept.»

James haussa un sourcil, moins amusé par la petite poupée que par l'enthousiasme de Lily, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée dans la peau d'une créatrice de jouets.

« Elle ne dit que oui et non, et répond oui uniquement aux phrases qui se terminent par 'Fanny'… Fanny, c'est son nom. »

James éclata de rire tandis que Lily s'adressait à la petite poupée :

« Tu aimes les fraises, Fanny ? »

_« Oui »_

« Et les fraises Fanny, elles sont bonnes ? »

_« Non » _

« C'est génial, Evans ! s'exclama James. Alors, Est-ce qu'il est pas génial, mon nouveau pyjama, Fanny ? »

_« Oui »_

« Et Evans aussi, elle est jolie, hein Fanny ? »

_« Oui. »_

« Et Jack, il est beau ? » chuchota James sur le ton de la confidence.

« Fanny ! » s'exclama Lily juste à temps...

_« Oui »_

« Elle est nulle cette poupée ! »

_« Non. »_

* * *

Une review pour un égo malheureux ?


End file.
